


Unexpected Gift

by lovemalec26



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemalec26/pseuds/lovemalec26
Summary: One night of passion leads to unexpected things for Magnus and Alec. All the while Valentine becomes stronger as the days go by. Valentine's circle members attack Magnus and try to kidnap him and take him to Valentine. Will Valentine get Magnus like he wanted... read and find out what happens. Sorry bad at summary's. This will be a Malec story promise guys just bear with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> second story posted on the site and i have posted it on another site months ago.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This is set in an AU people... So in this story man can get pregnant and have babies but only a few warlock men can get pregnant. I know that in real life man can not get pregnant. I do own Magnus and Alec's baby though.

* * *

* * *

 

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 1

_**Magnus loft Brooklyn New York, July 1,2014.**_

_Magnus Bedroom (7:55pm)_

Magnus stood in front of the mirror on his closet door looking at himself as he got ready to attend a party at the Institute. He looked at his stomach where his hands touched the sides of his small baby bump. Where his and Alec's baby is growing deep and safely inside him.

He smiled as he thought about the night their baby was made and what a night it was indeed.

Magnus frowned and tears gathered in his eyes when he thought what happened after that night.

Tears fell down his face as he remembered what happened the next morning and the weeks, months later.

Magnus wiped the tears away even though his heart ached with the way things worked out between him and Alec. He new that Alec has romantic feelings for his Parabatai Jace Wayland and even though Magnus new that Alexander Lightwood is his true soul mate it hurt him that Alec wasn't his and never would be know matter how much Magnus wished he was his.

Magnus pulled himself away from his thoughts and put himself in to getting ready for the party.

Magnus stroked his baby bump for a few seconds before magically applying his makeup.

Then he put on his black jeans that barely fit over his baby bump without being to tight against his baby bump. He then put on a lose fitting yellow button down shirt that his 13 week pregnant belly from everyone for now. Because in a few weeks it would be noticeable and everyone would know he's pregnant.

Magnus looked at himself one more time and liked what he saw. He hoped that know that Alec has come out and told his parents and the Clave that he's gay and the wedding to Lydia is off. That he maybe stood a chance at being with Alec as boyfriends and they could raise their child together once it was born. He also hoped that maybe with time Alec would forget about Jace and maybe start having feelings for him.

Magnus was pulled from his hopes when his cell phone's alarm started going off telling him that it's time to leave for the party. He grabbed his cell off of his bed and turned the alarm off before putting it in his jean pocket.

Magnus made a portal that would put him a block away from the church that was actually the institute in disguise and went through the portal.

* * *

_**New York Institute (7:58 pm)**_

Isabelle Lightwood looked around the room as the music blared out of the speakers and people danced and mingled with each other.

She spotted her brother Alec and his Parabatai Jace a.k.a their adopted brother standing by the drink table talking to each other.

Isabelle hoped that Magnus got her invite and decided to come and get his man. She knows how much Magnus loves her big brother Alec. She also seen hurt and tears in his eyes as Alec avoids him when they are in the same room or he snappy and cold when he does say something to Magnus.

Isabelle snapped out of her hopes for Magnus and Alec when she saw Jace leave Alec and move to find Clary on the dance floor. She watched them dance for a few seconds before she looked back to Alec who hasn't moved from the spot he and Jace were talking at.

Isabelle watched her brother looking towards the dance floor and she knew that her brother was watching Jace and Clary dance together. She saw the jealous look on Alec's face and she wounded if it was jealousy that Clary had Jace's affection or jealous because Jace had who he wanted. And that the Clave approved of the relationship and the may not approve of who ever Alec wants to be in a relationship with.

Isabelle is happy that Alec came out to their parents and the Clave before he called of his wedding to Lydia. She glad that her parents accepted Alec's sexual orientation and the Clave did to.

Isabelle watched as her little brother Max bounced his way over to Alec. She watched as Alec pulled his gaze away from Jace and Clary and looked at Max when he called for him.

Isabelle saw Alec smile at their baby brother the jealous look leave his eyes as he talked to Max.

Isabelle turned away from her brothers and looked for Simon the vampire boy she'd starting to like as more than a friend.

* * *

_Few mins later (8:05pm)_

Magnus came in to the place they are holding the party at. He looked around the room watching as people talked and some danced on the dance floor to the music coming from the speakers around the room.

Magnus moved father in to the room wiving through people before stopping and looking around the room for Alec.

Magnus finely spots Alec and he freezes tears feeling his eyes at what he see's.

* * *

At the same time a few feet away from Magnus stood Lydia Branwell.

Lydia watched as High Warlock Magnus Bane spotted Alec Lightwood. She also watched as tears filled the warlocks eyes. She followed his gaze and saw what caused those tears was Alec slow dancing closely with a fellow Shadowhunter Draco Smith with a smile on his face that reached his eyes as he listened to what Draco was telling him while they danced.

Lydia turned back to look at Magnus Bane only to see tears sliding down the warlocks face one after another smearing the warlocks makeup. She watched as Magnus started to turn away from the couple on the dance floor probable to leave the party.

* * *

_With Magnus_

Tears fell down Magnus face as he saw Alec smiling at the Shadowhunter he's closely slow dancing with who was telling Alec something as they danced.

Magnus heart shattered in to a thousand tiny pieces at what he's seeing. He knew he had to leave before he broke down in front of all the people at the party including Alexander his love and the father of his unborn child.

So Magnus looked at Alec one more time before turning and walking away.

Magnus started to head to the exit of the institute to head home for the night. He had know idea that Lydia saw him and watched him leave with Max Lightwood following him.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this was a good start for this story sorry the chapters short. I hope to make the other chapters longer. More to come people.**_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Magnus talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> here's another chapter guys.. Max Lightwood and Magnus have a talk together in this chapter..

  


**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 2

_**One Block away from the New York Institute (8:10pm)** _

Magnus numbly walked down the street heading to a spot where he could open a portal to take him back to his loft without being scene by Mundanes.

He didn't want to think about anything especially what he saw at the Institute involving his beloved Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus was startled when he heard a voice speak from behind him.

" _Sir, wait up please?" asked a young male voice jogging to catch up with Magnus._

Magnus stopped and turned around once he heard the young male voice that sounded like it belonged to a child.

What he saw when he turned around was a young boy with glasses, dark hair and blue eyes who looked to be about nine or ten years old. As he looked closer at the boy in the street light he realized that this had to be Alexander's youngest brother.

Magnus watched the young Shadowhunter come to a stop a few feet in front of him. He watched the young boy push his glasses up his face again before they locked eyes.

" _Sir are you alright?" asked the young Shadowhunter after taking a few deep breaths after talking._

They both kept their gaze locked on each other when the boy spoke.

" _ **I'm alright young ShadowHunter... but shouldn't you be back at the Institute with your parents?" asked Magnus looking down at into the youngest Lightwood's eyes waiting for an answer from him.**_

Magnus watched the boy push his glasses up higher on his face before speaking.

" _Maybe, but I saw you looking at my brother as he dance with that other guy Shadowhunter. I also saw you crying as you looked at them, before you turned and left. I decided to follow you and make sure your okay." said the young Shadowhunter watching the glittery man before him who was at the most 5 inches shorter then his brother Alec who's 6'4 who's eyes changed from brown to golden-green cat eyes._

Magnus sighed as he realized that he and the youngest Lightwood where going to have a conversation regarding the oldest Lightwood child who's 19 years old.

" _ **Did you now? Young Shadowhunter. It's nice of you to care about the well being of a lowly downworlder like me.. young Max Lightwood, but I'll be okay with time. So don't worry about me." said Magnus giving the young one a small forced smile. Even though he knew he wouldn't be okay with time.**_

Magnus saw surprise flicker through the young one's blue eyes when he called him by his given name.

" _Your a downworlder and you know my name?" asked Max slightly wearily at someone he doesn't know knowing his name._

" _ **yes, Max I'm a warlock and I've known your family for century's... but you look like your brother Alexander that's how I knew who you were. Also your siblings have talked about you a few times when they've needed my help." said Magnus crossing his arms over his chest as he watched young Max.**_

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Max replied to what Magnus said.

" _They have..." asked Max with a smile on his face happy his siblings talked about him to people besides each other and their parents._

" _ **Yes, Max they have." said Magnus happy to make the young Max Lightwood smile happily at what he said.**_

Magnus and Max looked at each other both thinking the different things.

Max thinking that the way the warlock was looking at his older brother Alec was as if he had feelings for him. It would explain why the warlock was crying from watching his brother dance with another man who happened to be a Shadowhunter.

Magnus thinking that he needed to get the young boy back to the Institute because it's to dark outside for a young boy to be out after dark.

" _Sorry... I forgot to ask you your name." said Max blushing bright red embarrassed that he forgot to get the name of the man he followed.  
_

Magnus saw the young bot blush embarrassed at having forgot to ask him his name.  
The blush reminded him of the way Alec blushed at the things Magnus said to him sometimes before they slept together and everything went to hell afterward.

Magnus pulled away from those thoughts and replied to max.

" _ **My names Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn." said Magnus smiling slightly at Max when he told him his name.**_

Magnus watched as Max's eyes widened as he heard his name and tittle assuming that the young boy had heard of him before.

" _You're a High Warlock?" asked Max stunned at that bit of information._

" _ **Yes, Max I am." said Magnus seriously to the young Shadowhunter before him.**_

" _That's so cool." said Max moving his arms behind his back._

Magnus watched the young boy stand in front of him with his hands behind his back waiting for someone to say something.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Max spoke.

" _Mr. Bane... I have a question for you that might be a bit personal, but I'd like to know the answer to it." said Max looking in to the taller man's eyes hoping that he'd answer his question._

Magnus saw how nervous the young Shadowhunter was and that had him dreading what the personal question Max Lightwood had for him.

" _ **Okay, young Max what's your question?" asked Magnus hoping that it has nothing to do with Alec Lightwood his love and father of his unborn child.**_

Magnus watched as Max looked away from him and to the ground before he talked.

" _Well, Mr. Bane... I was wondering if the reason you were crying at the dance was because you have feelings for my big brother Alec." said Max hands moving in front o him from there place behind his back as he talked to Magnus._

Seconds went by with Max fidgeting with his hands waiting for an answer from Magnus Bane.

While Magnus stood before him his face with a sad look on it as the pain in his chest became unbearable as he thought about his love who got him pregnant and now barely speaks to him when the see each other and avoids him most of the time if they are in the same room alone or full of people. His love also is very snappy and cold when he talks to him making Magnus heart brake a little more each time it happens.

* * *

_Few mins later (8:13pm)_

Max looked up when he heard sniffling and saw tears falling down the warlocks face as said warlock wiped them away. He realized that he upset the warlock by asking him that question.

Max also realized that he was right when he looked in to the golden green cat eyes of Magnus and saw the hurt, sadness and love in his tear filled eyes.

_**"Yes, Max... I've fallen in love with your brother Alexander.. but you can't tell him or anyone Max please... it's for the best that I disappear for a while. Maybe until I can be in the same room with him without it hurting because where not together... or until I can watch him with another guy and fill happiness for him and his man. Or until I can get over my love for him and move on to someone else..." said Magnus rambling on as sobs escaped him and tears fell down his face as he forgot about the child in front of him as he rambled on.** _

Max listened to everything Magnus said as he rambled on and sobs escaped him along with tears down the warlocks face. He knows how much Magnus loves his brother Alec as he hears Magnus talking about trying to be happy for Alec and who ever he decides to date.

Max rushes forward and through his arms around the warlocks waist pulling him in to a hug.

Magnus continued to sob as he through his arms around the Shadowhunter hugging his waist.

* * *

_Few mins later (8:15pm)_

Magnus pulled away from Max Lightwood and wiped his eye after he finally stopped sobbing.

Max and Magnus looked at each other foe a few seconds before Max spoke.

_"Mr. Bane... I promise not to say anything to my brother or anyone, but maybe you should try and talk to my brother... you never know he could have feelings for you too." said Max with a child like innocents in his voice and in his eyes also._

Magnus realized that Max Lightwood is so innocent and young that he doesn't know much about how the world works let alone anything about adult relationships and feeling people may have.

" _ **I don't think that's a good idea young Max... but I'll think about it. Thanks for agreeing to keep this between us it means more to me then you'll ever know." said Magnus seriously to Max as he looks down at him with a tinny smile in his face.**_

" _You're welcome Mr. Bane." said Max smiling at the older warlock before him._

They look at each other for a few seconds before Magnus speaks.

" _ **We should get you back to the Institute Max and you can call me Magnus." said Magnus seriously as a small smile graced his face.**_

Max nodded his head in agreement with the warlock before him.

" _Okay Magnus." said Max sighing as he realized his time with Magnus is up and time to return to his parents and to the party at the Institute._

With that Magnus held out his hand for Max to take before they headed back to the Institute.

Magnus watched as the young Lightwood reached out and took his hand.. with that they started on their walk back to the New York Institute.

* * *

_Few mins later (8:17pm)_

Magnus and Max Lightwood walked in comfortable silence in the direction of the Institute.

They were just walking by a street light when out of know where came Shadowhunters with circle member runes on there necks and there Seraph blades ready for attack.

Magnus released Max's hand as he let his magic flow out of his hands in blue sparks.

Magnus quickly glanced around them and saw that there were about 10 circle members around him and Max in a circle blades raised and pointed at the two of them.

Max grabbed a hold of Magnus's waist and clung to him as he watched the shadowhunters surround them and Magnus blue magic at the ready for when they attack.

Magnus readied himself with his magic to get himself and Max Lightwood out of here no matter what. Even if him and Max have to disappear until they are safe from Valentine. He knew that Valentine most likely knows that Max Lightwood is with him and that puts Max in big danger.

" _ **What can I do for you gentlemen this fine night." said Magnus sarcastically magic flowing through and out of his hands the whole time.**_

Magnus waited ready to get this over with so he, his unborn baby and it's uncle Max could get to a safe place. So he can let Maryse and Robert Lightwood and his siblings know that Max is okay and safe for the time being.

" _Warlock Bane... you come with us willingly and we let Max Lightwood go. But if you don't then Max here will die. Your choice Warlock." said the short blond circle member viciously to the cat eyed warlock before him.  
_

Magnus felt Max tighten his hold around the his waist in fear of the multiple circle members around them.

Magnus knows what he has to do for Max and himself plus his unborn baby.

" _ **How about Not... Max and myself will be leaving and you'll be on your way also." said Magnus seriously to the circle members surrounding him and Max.**_

Max buried his face in the Warlocks shirt only to come against a bulge extending from Magnus Bane's abdomen. It took a few seconds for it to click inside Max's mind.. the crying at the party, the crying because Alec was mentioned and when he talked about letting Alec go and watching Alec with someone else.  
Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn is pregnant with what he feels like is his big brother Alec's baby.

Max was pulled from his thoughts when two people screamed in pain. He turned his head slightly and watched as Magnus magic attacked two circle members in front of them.. throwing them at lest 3 feet away from them.

* * *

_Seconds later_

Magnus throw more magic at the circle members behind them throwing them 10 feet away before he quickly opened a portal and pulled Max through it closing it behind them.

* * *

_Seconds later_

_**Vancouver, Canada** _

_Ragor's apartment_

Magnus closed the portal behind himself and Max as they stepped in to the living room in Magnus old friend Ragor fell's many apartments.

Max watched as Magnus stumbled his way over to the couch that was in the middle of the living room of the apartment they portaled in to and set down on it before leaning his head back on to the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

He slowly made his way over to the couch that the pregnant Warlock set on.

Max set down next to the Warlock slowly as not to startle the pregnant man.

" _Magnus are you feeling okay?" asked Max concerned for the Warlock and his unborn niece of nephew._

Magnus opened his eyes and locked down at the young Shadowhunter setting next to him.

" _ **Yes, Max I'm fine...just a little nauseous that's all.  
Are you okay Max?" spoke Magnus his voice full of worry for the young Lightwood with him.**_

Max shot Magnus a smile before he answered the Warlock who's company he's in.

" _I'm fine Magnus really...just a little shaken up by what happen that s all. It will pass don't worry. I'm more worried about you then me." said Max seriously as he locked into the cat eyes of Magnus Bane._

They locked eyes in silence for a few seconds before Magnus said anything.

" _ **Why's that?" asked Magnus eyebrows raised as he stared at the young Lightwood who set beside him.**_

Magnus watched as his loves youngest brother thought about what to say in replay to that. While he waited with out much thought at to what he was doing his left hand went to his baby bump and he gently caressed it over and over again.

" _Because your pregnant aren't you Magnus?" asked Max gently with genital innocent eyes._

Magnus gasped eyes wide...hand frozen on his pregnant belly.

Max stared at Magnus who's cat eyes were wide in shock and surprised at what he said.

Magnus mind was racing Max new he's pregnant... what if...Max hate's him because Alec's first Born will be half-warlock, half-Shadowhunter. What if... he tells Alec to make shore he gets custody of their child and Magnus loses...his last...link to his Alexander for good...with out getting to spent tine with his child or its other father.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Max grabbing his right hand and giving it a squeeze before letting it go.

" _ **Yes... Max I'm pregnant." whispered Magnus eyes dropping to his pregnant belly as he gently rubbed it in circles afraid of what his baby's uncle might say.**_

Max watched as Magnus looked down at his lap and rubbing his pregnant belly as he spoke.

They set in silence for a few mins.. Max watching Magnus and Magnus looking at his lap while rubbing his hand over his small baby bump soothingly.

_"It's Alec's... isn't it... Magnus?" asked Max softly as he put his hand on Magnus hand not on his abdomen and giving it a squeeze._

Magnus hand on his bump stopped moving and he stopped breathing for a second before turning his head to look at Max with wide eyes. While Max moved his hand off of Magnus free hand.

Max watched as Magnus stopped rubbing his belly and turned his head to look at him with wide cat eyes shocked that he guessed that it's Alec's baby the Warlock is carrying.

He watched as Magnus's hand on his bump started moving in circles again and then Magnus turned his head away from him before speaking in a whispered voice.

" _ **Yes, Max... its Alexander's baby... I'm carrying." whispered Magnus feeling the sting of tears in his eyes and fighting them back and succeeding with it.  
**_

Few mins pass in silence between them before someone spoke braking the silence.

_"That's.. amazing Magnus, but how far along are you?"questioned Max big smile on his face as he waited for the warlock to answer him._

Magnus turned to face Max and he saw the youngest Lightwood with a big smile on his face as he looked at Magnus.

Magnus new then that he and the young Max Lightwood where going to be fine with what ever may come. Also he realized that Max is excited about the baby and didn't hat ether of them... so maybe everything will be okay.

" _ **I'm 13 weeks pregnant or 3 months pregnant...Max." said Magnus with a truly happy smile on his face while also caressing his lower abdomen lovingly.**_

* * *

_Min's later (8:26 pm)_

Magnus and Max talked about anything but the baby and Alec.

Magnus sighed before he spoke.

" _ **Max... why don't you watch some TV. While I add more wards to the apartment and then I'll send a fire message to your parents to let them know that your with me and safe. Also that I will return you to them when it's safe." said Magnus standing up and stretching his arms above his head popping his back in the processes and loosening the muscles of his slightly sore back.**_

Magnus watched Max grab the remote to Ragor's TV before his spoke.

" _Okay, Magnus... but let me know if you need my help okay... Don't overdue it... for your and my niece or nephews sake okay." said Max seriously giving Magnus Bane a stern look._

Magnus was touched by his unborn baby's uncle's concern for him and his baby.

" _ **Thanks, Max and I'll try not to overdue it. I'll call for you if I need you...i promise Max." said Magnus teary eyed still by Max's concern for him and his baby.  
**_

_"Good." said Max flickering through the TV channels._

With that Magnus moved to the front door and started strengthening the wards around the apartment.

Few mins later Magnus finished warding the place and sent a fore message to Max's parents Maryse and Robert Lightwood at the New York institute.

After doing all that he returned to his set in the living room on the couch next to Max and they both watched Tom and Jerry reruns.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for reading this chapter everyone. More to come soon I promise guys. Promise next chapter should have Alec and the others in it guys.


	3. sleep time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.  
> These next 3 or 4 chapters are going to be pretty short sorry guys. But they will get longer after that I think. Thanks for reading my story.

Unexpected Gift

 

Chapter 3

_**Ragor's Living Room (9:30pm)** _

Magnus yawned fighting to keep himself awake as his eyes started to closes. He looked at the clock above the TV and saw that it is 9:30 pm.

Magnus looked away from the clock and to Max Lightwood who was rubbing his eyes sluggishly with his hands while trying to stay awake.

" _ **Max...why don't.. we as the young one's say...hit the hay?" asked Magnus tiredly as Max locked eyes with him.**_

Magnus watched as Max nodded his little head in agreement with the Warlock next to him.

" _ **Great follow me young Shadowhunter. I'll take you to one of the guest bedrooms that you can use while we are here." said Magnus before he slowly stood up for the couch.**_

Magnus and Max both yawned as they made there way out of the living room and down to the hall toward the bedrooms.

* * *

_Guest bedroom #2 (9:35 pm)_

Magnus pulled the cover back from the queen bed and climbed in pulling the covers up and around him as he layed down on his right side.

Magnus put his hands on his bump and closed his tired eyes.

He's glad that Max is settled in the room next to his fast asleep for the night. He hoped that Max's parents read his fire message soon as to not worry where there son is.

Few seconds later Magnus is fast asleep hands on top of his unborn baby.

* * *

_The Institute (1:30 am)_

Lydia Branwell looked around the room watching as her fellow Shadowhunters started putting things away and cleaning up the mess made during the party that just ended at a little after one in the morning.

She watched as the Lightwood siblings and Clary picked up trash up off the floor and tables before throwing it into a trash bag in silence.

Lydia wondered it Max ever caught up with Magnus Bane the Warlock that worked with one of her ancestors centuries ago. She hoped he did and that he comforted the upset Warlock and then went to bed after he finished with the High Warlock.

She also hoped that Magnus Bane will be alright and that what ever it is that wrong between him and Alec her ex-fiance will be fixed so that they can get together finally.

They both would make a perfect couple with each other and it would help things be on the way to getting better between the downworlders and shadowhunters. Maybe just maybe they can all someday get along with each other and live in peace. That's just what she hoped will happen someday.

Lydia's so happy and proud of Alec because he stood up for himself when he called of their wedding and told his parents and the Clave that he's gay. She just hoped that he's as brave as he was then. So that he can go for who he wants to be dating. Who hopefully is Magnus because she knows that he has some kind of feelings for the Warlock that's more then friendship.

* * *

_Min's later (1:33 am)_

Lydia looked away from the Lightwood siblings and Clary when she heard Maryse Lightwood came jogging into the room.

" _**Alec...Jace.. Clary... Isabelle have you guys seen Max he's not in his room or any of you guys room?" asked Maryse panicking as she came to a stop near them.**_

Lydia decided that she needed to go over to them and tell Maryse that she saw Max earlier. she also will help them look for the young Shadowhunter,but she hoped that since they can't find him that he is safe with Magnus Bane somewhere.

**_With the Lightwood's_ **

" _No..mother we haven't seen him in hours,but we will help you look for Max." said Alec reaching out and squeegeeing his mothers shoulder before removing his hand._

" _Okay." said Maryse giving them a small smile._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at the Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hey guys back again here's another chapter. In this I have Clary and Izzy 16 years old, Jace is17 and I believe I have Alec at 19 years old in this story if I remember right guys. This chapter is still with Lydia and the Lightwoods and Clary at the institute.

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 4

_**New York Institute (1:34am)** _

They started to leave the room when Lydia said something to them.

" _Maryse wait..." said Lydia from behind them._

Maryse, Clary, Alec, Jace and Isabelle all turned around to look Lydia who came to a stop near them.

" _What is it Lydia? I don't have time for anything I have to find my youngest son." said Maryse coldly as she looked Lydia straight in the eyes while talking._

Jace, Alec, Clary and Isabelle just kept silent as they watched their mother and Lydia Alec's one time fiance, but now friend talk.

" _I know.. I heard you ask your children where their little brother is. I thought that I'd tell you that I saw Max hours ago at the party."said Lydia seriously as she looked at Maryse Lightwood former head of the New York institute and one time circle member during the first uprising._

Isabelle, Alec, Clary and Jace hoped that she saw where Max headed so they could look there first and hopefully find Max there safe and unhurt.

" _You did... did you see where he went when you saw him?" asked Maryse voice cracking slightly and losing her cold demeanor at once._

Everyone looked at Lydia waiting for her to answer Maryse question.

Lydia sighed as she realized that she was going to have to break it to them that Magnus Bane was here and that he left abruptly after seeing Alec dancing happily with another guy that wasn't the High Warlock Of Brooklyn. She also have to tell them that he left crying and young Max Lightwood went after the Warlock.

The Lightwood's and Clary heard Lydia sigh as they waited for her to speak.

" _He spotted Magnus Bane leaving upset not long after arriving to the party and Max followed him to see if he was alright I assumed." said Lydia truthfully with out having to go much in to detail about everything._

Lydia watched as they processed what she just told them about young Max.

_"He followed that Warlock out of this room." said Maryse with clear disgust when she said the word Warlock in reference to Magnus Bane._

Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Alec's minds where racing as they wondered why the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be upset to the point where he'd leave a party just min's after arriving.

" _Ignore mother. What do you mean Magnus was upset and Max followed him as he left?" asked Isabelle seriously hoping for Lydia to tell them what happened._

They watched as Lydia closed her eyes and sighed before opening them and looking at all of them.

" _What I mean was that Magnus Bane saw your darling brother Alec here dancing with Draco Smith with a big smile on his face the whole time. I watched as tears filled Magnus eyes and then watched as they started falling before he turned and fled the room with Max following him." said Lydia seriously as she gave Alec a glare as she told them all that._

Isabelle. Alec and everyone else froze when she explained what she meant when she said that Magnus was upset and that Max followed him from the party last night.

Lydia stared and Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Maryse seeing them frozen in disbelief before letting her gaze lock on to the New Head of the New York Institute Alexander Lightwood. Who eyes were wide as saucers and mouth slightly open as he processed what she just said.

" _Seriously?" said Jace pulling the others out of there frozen state by being the one braking the silence first after what Lydia just to them in utter disbelief at what she said._

Lydia and Isabelle and everyone else smirked when Clay smacked her boyfriend Jace on the back of his head for saying that.

" _Quiet, Jace let the adults talk." said Clary a big smile on her face in she said that to her boyfriend as everyone but Maryse let a laugh lose at that._

" _I'm an adult to Clary... I'm a year older then you and your 16." said Jace pouting because his girlfriend, Parabataiand everyone else laughing at him because of him being called a child by Clary._

Few seconds later everyone stopped laughing a Jace and got back to the topic of Max and Magnus.

" _Seriously.. Alec how could you do that to Magnus... I told you days ago that Magnus was coming to the party..." said Isabelle glaring at her older brother for hurting and making a 400 odd year old powerful Warlock cry... before she punched Alec hard on the arm._

Everyone watched the two sibling who are standing next to each other.

** " _Ouch.. Izzy... and I'm sorry I forgot.. I've been so busy that my mind was going in a hundred different ways." said Alec truthfully and sincerely to his little sister as he gave he a small smile._ **

" _I...believe that you forgot about him coming Alec,but seriously dancing with Draco Smith. Alec have you lost your mind you know that he seduces who he's out with and then has sex with them once and then he's on to the next one.. he's a one night stand kink of guy. He's that way but your not the kind of person who has one night stands with people.. you have to have some kind of feeling for them before you would even consider having sex with them I know you well big brother. Thank about what Magnus thought when he saw you dancing with Draco everyone knows his ways and that mostly includes Magnus brother." said Isabelle looking up to her big brothers face as she spoke from the heart._

Everyone waited for Alec's replay to what Isabelle just said to him.

**" _Yes, Izzy I know what kind of guy Draco is and he asked me to dance with him. You always are telling me to loosen up and have fun that's what I was doing. Besides I have no interest in Draco and he has a boyfriend who he just celebrated his 3 month anniversary with. I was smiling because he was telling me about trips he's been on with his boyfriend who name is Mike just so you know. Draco and his boyfriend are happy together so maybe he trying to leave his old ways behind and start new ways. You are so right Izzy I wouldn't just have sex with anyone. I would have to have some kind of feeling for them before I would have sex with them that's just the way I am. Besides why would Magnus be so upset that I dance with someone that's not him. He dances all the time with anything that breaths..so he shouldn't care who I dance with Izzy. And Izzy Magnus should know me well enough to know that I don't just sleep with I don't know a lot about." said Alec seriously to his sister as he looked down into her dark eyes as the others watched and listened to them._**

Before anyone could say anything else they saw Robert Lightwood running over to them with something in his hands. They watched as he came to a stop next to his wife Maryse.

_ "Sorry, to interrupt what ever you guys are talking about but I just fond a fire message on Alexander's desk. _

 


	5. he's safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone finding out that Max is safe with Magnus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.  
> Here is another chapter just for you guys.

  


_**Unexpected Gift**_

Chapter 5

 _ **New York Institute (1:38am)**_

Lydia, Isabelle,Jace,Clary, Maryse and Alec looked to Robert Lightwood.

" _You did?" asked Maryse hoping that it says were her youngest son is._

" _Yes, I did honey." said Robert as he handed the fire message over to his daughter Isabelle so she could read it out loud to everyone._

Everyone turned there eyes to Isabelle waiting for her to say what its about and who its from. They watched as Isabelle read it to her self before she told them what It says.

 _ **Dear Lightwood's**_

 _ **I know by know you are probably frantic looking for young Max, but you need not worry for he is with me safe and sound for know. I will return him when it is safe to I hope that will be soon. Let me tell you what happened and why Max is with me right now.**_

 _ **It started about a block away from the institute after I left the party before 9 at night. Max stopped me and started asking me questions that I answered the best I could. I also told him that I was going to disappear for a while, but I'd be back before long. Then after that I realized that it was to late at night for someone as young as him to be out by**_ _**himself so I told him I would walk him back to the institute.**_

 _ **So we started walking back when we were suddenly attacked by a group of about 10 circle members with there weapons drown and surrounding us in a circle. I kept Max behind me as I started using my magic to protect us. I asked them what they wanted and they replied with that they wonted me which mean that Valentine wants me for something.**_

 _ **They also said that they'd let Max go if I went with them and if I didn't then they would kill him.**_

 _ **I told them how about not and that Max and myself would be leaving and so would they. With that said I then used my magic and finally I managed to make a portal for us while the circle members slowly got up and made there way to us. Max and I went through the portal to safety.**_

 _ **I can not say where Max and I are for safety reasons at the moment because Valentine is most likely looking for Max and me. When it safe we will return to New York. Do not try and track us you wont be able to sorry guys, because if I allowed you guys to track us then Valentine and his followers can to I hope you under stand.**_

 _ **Magnus Bane**_

Isabelle finished reading and rereading the fire message from Magnus Bane, before she looked to everyone.

 **"** _ **What does it say Izzy?" asked Alec studding his sister who's holding the fire message their father gave her.**_

Everyone watched Isabelle waiting for her to answer her big brother.

" _It's a fire message from Magnus Bane. Max is with him and their somewhere safe." said Isabelle_

" _What else did it say?" asked Clary curiously while she looked at Isabelle closely._

Everyone looked at Clary and then to Isabelle wondering the something as Clary.

" _Well, It said that Max followed Magnus out of the institute for a while before he stopped Magnus. Magnus said that Max asked him some questions and he answered then the best he could. He also told Max that he was going to disappear for a while but he'd be back before to long. Magnus then realized the time and decided to walk Max back to the institute. They were on their way back when they were stopped and surrounded by 10 circle members with there weapons drown. Magnus put Max behind him and then he used his magic to protect them. He finally got the circle members down and away from them so he opened a portal and he and Max went through it. Magnus said not to try and track them because we wont be able to. He said that he can not say where Max and he are for safety reasons at the moment because Valentine is most likely looking for Max and him. Magnus also thinks that Valentine wants him for something, but it doesn't say what that might be." said Isabelle as she looked at everyone around her in the party room._

Everyone took that in as she handed the paper to Alec and let him read it for himself.

Isabelle watched as the fire message got passed from Alec to Clary to Jace then to Robert then to Maryse then at last over to Lydia.

Once everyone read it and processed what the fire message said the stood in silence for a few seconds before Alec spoke.

 **"** _ **We, all need to finish cleaning up and then we all need to get to bed and get some rest for the day a head guys. Max is safe at for the time being as long as he stays with Magnus Bane. Once we are all had at lest 5 hours of sleep then we start trying to find out what Valentine Morgenstern wants with Bane." said Alec seriously with his sternly head of institute voice as he looked to he parents, siblings and Clary.**_

Alec looked at them all with a glare daring them to disobey his orders. He watched as they all nodded their heads okay.

" _Okay, brother will do." said Isabelle for all of them as she gave Alec a small smile as the others watched them._

* * *

 hope this chapter is 0kay guys.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come....  
>  I think maybe in the next chapter will be about Alec and what he thanks/feels about everything that's happened.


	6. Alec's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about alec

_**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.** _

A/N: I back with another chapter guys hope that you all like it. This chapter is all Alec hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 6

_**New York Institute (2:01am)** _

_Alec's office_

Alec yawned as stretched in his black office chair as he set behind it. He had been siting behind his desk for almost an hour doing reports that he had to finish and sent off to the Clave as soon as possible.

Everyone else had fished picking up after the party and had gone off to bed for the night but Alec.

Alec sighed and closed the report he was doing and slowly stood up pushing in his chair before he turned off his lamp and office light before he made his way out of his office and down to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

_**Alec's bedroom (2:10am)** _

Alec laid back and put his head on his pillow and then pulled his blanket up around him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he thought about what unfolded after the party ended hours ago.

He's having trouble believing some of what he was told earlier by Lydia. He couldn't believe that Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn was hurt and crying because he dance with a male Shadowhunter at the party. It made no since because Magnus could have anyone he could ever wont so why would the High Warlock of Brooklyn be stuck on someone awkward and as inexperienced as him. The answer is he wouldn't there has to be another reason as to why Magnus was crying as he left the party that had nothing to do with him.

Few seconds later Alec was lost in the same thoughts that he has been for weeks and longer.

Alec had no idea that leaving the morning after he had sex with Magnus Bane after coming over upset last night would matter to the Warlock who probably had one night stands all the time.

Alec was embarrassed that morning because he through himself at the bisexual Warlock who flirted with him and everyone else all the time. So he distance himself from Magnus Bane and was cold and ignored him if he could. Even though doing that tore him up inside but it had to be done.

Alec didn't wont to think about what he feels for the Warlock and what he no longer feels for Jace his adopted brother and Clary's boyfriend. He also doesn't want to think about how disappointed his parents or the Clave would be if they found out about him having sex with Magnus and that he has some kind of feelings for him to.

Alec sighed and looked over to his nightstand and saw that his alarm clock said that it is 2:30 in the morning.

He know that he had to get some sleep so that he's wide awake later to help his people find out what the circle and Valentine Morgenstern are up to now and what they may wont with Magnus Bane.

Alec also new that his sister would probably wont to talk to him later alone so she could bother him about what has happened between him and Magnus months ago. He new that he wouldn't get out of it and that he would have to tell her everything that happened between them. He been watching her and he new that she was close to asking him why he was being that way to Magnus Bane.

Alec closed his eyes and shut his brain down and slowly fall asleep for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading this story guys love you all. More soon guys.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and commenting on it. it means a lot to me that you all did. so here's another chapter for all you Malec lovers out there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This chapter is set a few days later guys and don't worry we will get back to Magnus and Max very soon I promise guys.

  


_**Unexpected Gift** _

Chapter 7

_**2 days later** _

_**July 3,2014** _

_New York Institute (1:30pm)_

Alec stood around the table looking up at the monitor screens by it as everyone else went about there day in the big open room of the Institute.

He is waiting for info on where Valentine and his circle members might be and what they want with Magnus Bane. He had already asked his parents who are former circle members where Valentine's old hiding spots where. He had groups of shadowhunters go and check them out and they were all empty and no sign that anyone had been there since the first uprising when Alec was very very young.

Alec looked down at the table that had a map of all of Brooklyn and Manhattan on it trying to see where he thinks that Valentine may be setting up shop and doing all his planing get rid of all the downworlders. Even those who haven't done anything to harm shadowhunters or mundanes who just wont to live in peace until they die.

* * *

_**10 mins later** _

Alec looked up when he heard high heels come to a stop next to him and he new by the stare he felt on him that it was Isabelle his baby sister who was next to him.

Alec locked up and saw his baby sister right next to him with her arms crossed across her chest giving him a look like she ready to have a serous talk that Alec may not want to have but he knew he wont be getting out of this time.

" _ **Yes.. Isabelle what can I do for you?" asked Alec who knew that Izzy didn't have any information on Valentine's location or on what he wants with Magnus Bane.**_

They locked eyes as Isabelle sighed and spoke out loud.

" _You and I need to talk now and in private were no one else can over hear us Alec." said Isabelle seriously eyes reflecting how serious she is about what she just said_.

Alec broke eye contact with Isabelle to look at the table that held the map he was previously studying before Isabelle came back and demanded to talk to him. He sighed before he looked back up at his sister and spoke.

" _ **Okay, lets talk in my office Izzy." said Alec sighing as he took the maps off of the table with one tap before turning back to his sister.**_

Isabelle watched as he brother looked back at her after getting rid of the maps he had drawn up on the table and used his hand gesturing for her to lead the way to his office that used to be their parents office when they were the heads of the institute.

They left the room and headed to Alec's office to have there talk in private without prying eyes and ears.

* * *

**_Alec's office (1:44pm)_ **

Alec shut the door behind him and his sister before taking his Stele and drawing the silence rune so no one could hear the talk he and his sister were about to have.

Isabelle took a set on Alec office couch and looked up at her brother who was about 3 feet from the couch walking back and forth in a small line waiting fir her to start talking.

_"Alec... stop pacing and come over here and sit down on the couch with me please." said Isabelle softly looking at her brother with a small smile on her face instead of the smirk she usually wore around him._

Alec sighed as he stopped pacing and finally followed his sisters advice and went to sit next to her on his new office couch he had bought after getting the head of Institute job as a reward to himself for accomplishing what he's always wanted since he was little.

Alec got comfortable on the couch next to his sister before looking over to her and locking eyes with her.

" _ **What is it that we have to talk about in private?" asked Alec looking down at his hands that we in his lap.**_

Isabelle watched her brother look down at his hands that are in his lap at the moment and she saw the worry on her brothers face at what they were going to talk about.

" _I... want to know what happened between you and Magnus for you to treat him the way you have been for the past few months." said Isabelle seriously as she looked at her older brother who is now the head of the institute._

Silence was all that was heard for a few seconds before Alec spoke.

" _ **What are you talking about Izzy nothing happened between me and Magnus Bane." denied Alec rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants while not looking up at his little sister.**_

Isabelle eyes and body filled with anger at hearing her brother nothing happened between him and the glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn.

" _ **STOP**...LYING ALEC... I know that something happened and so does everyone else. What ever happened affected you, him and everyone around you wither you wanted it to or not Alec. Jace, myself, Clary, Simon, Lydia, Max, Jocelyn and Luke have watched how you been treating Magnus the past few months and it makes us all feel sorry for Magnus and us want to hurt you or knock some since into you. The way your cold to him or ignore him when he's in the same room with you or only talk to him when needed but with a cold and clipped voice. We've seen the hurt in his face and oh his eyes the look in them is so heartbreaking." said Isabelle speaking the truth with a lot of emotion in her voice when she talked about Magnus Bane._

Isabelle watched her brother taken that in and sighed when she realized that her brother wasn't going to say anything at the moment.

Alec couldn't speak just yet after hearing what his sister said to him Magnus. He heard more emotion in her voice when she talked about Magnus then he's heard from her in a while. He knew that he's going to have to tell her what happened between him and Magnus.

" _Alec, my_ _ **Hermano**_ _... please tell me what happened it will make you feel better and it will help me understand why you treated Magnus who is also became a close friend of mine and shopping buddy so badly. Because Alec no one deserves to be treated that way no matter what they did." said Isabelle softly but seriously as she reached out and placed her hand on her big brothers arm to give him some comfort to maybe help him tell her everything that happened._

Isabelle watched as her brother looked up from his lap and up into her eyes. She saw how troubled her brothers face was at what she just said to him.

Alec locked eyes with his sister and realized that what she said was right no one should be treated they way he treated Magnus Bane. That didn't help with the doubts he has swirling around in his mind 24/7 since he slept with Magnus Bane.

" _ **Okay, Izzy you win! I'll tell you what you want to know." said Alec giving in to his sister as he looked away from his baby sister and looked straight in front of him.**_

" _Thanks big brother. Go a head and let it all out" said Isabelle glad that her brother was finally going to get everything off of his chest._

Isabelle watched her brother waiting for him to gather himself and start telling her what is going on between him and Magnus.

" _ **We had sex Izzy... that's what started all of this." whispered Alec voice full of emotion as he looked out in front of him instead of at his baby sister.**_

Isabelle mouth opened and closed in shock at what Alec just reviled to her.

" _You had sex with Magnus Bane.. and never told me or Jace." said Isabelle still having trouble with the fact that her brother slept with someone who just so happens to be her friend and in love with her idiot brother._

" _ **Yes, Isabelle I did and it's not anyone's business but mine and Magnus."said Alec seriously to his sister.**_

Isabelle locked at her brother who was looking straight ahead and not at her as they were having this conversation.

" _Alec tell me what happened after you guys had sex." asked Isabelle softly placing her hand on Alec arm._

Alec sighed and nodded to his sister before he turned to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

_**"After Magnus and I head sex we both fell asleep on his bed next to each other. Then when I woke up next it was 6 in the morning and I realized that I was naked and not in my bed at the institute. When I realized that I looked around the room and saw Magnus next to me on the bed naked sheets around his lower body and his legs entwined with mine under the covers and head on my out stretched arm fast asleep. Then it hit me I had sex with Magnus last night. Then I untangled myself slowly as to not wake Magnus then got dressed in the cloths I wore that night and left heading back to the Institute to shower before the meeting I had at 7:30." said Alec looking away from Isabelle and around his office instead.** _

Silence swept through the room after Alec spoke and as Isabelle set next to her brother taking in what he just reviled to her in the last few seconds.

" _Are you telling me that you slept with Magnus and then left him in the morning with out a note or anything?" asked Isabelle seriously as she looked at her big brother trying to catch his gaze._

" _ **Yes, Isabelle that's what I did." said Alec finally looking up and into his sisters eyes.**_

The siblings kept there gaze looked as Isabelle took a deep breath before speaking.

" _ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD... how could you do that to Magnus of all people?" asked Isabelle angrily eyes blazing with fury at what her brother did to a sweet man who loves him with all that he is. _

Alec's eyes widen as his sister called him by his full name and asking him how he did that to Magnus of all people. She lost him with that last part. He was scared by the anger in his sisters vice and the fury he could see in her eyes as she spoke.

" _ **What, do you mean how could I do that to Magnus? You have lost me Izzy." said Alec stiffly as he looked at his angry sister waiting for her answer to what he just asked.**_

Isabelle looked at her brother trying to control her anger at her brother for not understanding what he did to Magnus and why she was so upset at him.

" _Alexander, what I mean is how could you have sex with that sweet man who anyone could see wants you to be with him and not some other man. Who cares so much about you and what happens to you. Let me spell it out for you Alec... Magnus Bane is in love with you. So can you imagine finally getting the man you want and having sex with him..then falling asleep with him at your side only to wake up in the morning and for him to be gone. No note or anything left behind to show that he had been there at all. Then that same person start being cold to him or ignore him when he's in the same room with them or only talk to him when needed but with a cold and clipped voice. Tell me Alec how would you feel if that happened to you huh?" asked Isabelle slowly losing her anger until it was gone and she looked at her brother with pleading eyes waiting his answer._

Alec looked at Isabelle thanking about what she just said and wondering if she was right about Magnus being in love with him or if that's just an exaggeration of the truth.

Few mins pass before Alec gathers himself enough and answers his sister.

" _ **I'd feel sad, hurt and used?" said Alec truthfully to his baby sister rubbing his hands together on his lap.**_

Isabelle sighed as she thought that Alec might be starting to understand what Magnus feels and what it might have done to him.

" _Then what do you think Magnus felt a pawn waking to an empty bed and no note or anything from the man he loves? Magnus may be century's old but even he has feelings and that can be hurt by people. He must have been heartbroken when he realized that you dressed and then ran from his loft and then again when you started acting like you did to him." said Isabelle watching as her brother looked down to his hands in his lap as she talked._

Isabelle watched as her big brother sighed before looking up at her and speaking.

_**"I'm sorry I didn't think about what it would do to him when I left that morning or when I started ignoring him and stuff." said Alec looking up from his hands and into his sister eyes.** _

Isabelle saw understanding in Alec's eyes now and she also saw that he was still holding some stuff in and not telling her everything.

_"Alec that's good now when you see him again you should apologizes to him and have a nice long talk with him to set everything straight. But can you tell me what you were thinking when you left his loft the morning after?" asked Isabelle compassionately as she looked into her brothers blue eyes._

Alec sighed rubbing his hands on his pants as he got ready to tell Isabelle his fears and thoughts about the morning after sex with Magnus.

_**"Okay... I'll talk to him when I see him again and talk through everything promise Izzy." said Alec giving Isabelle a small smile before looking around his office once again.** _

Isabelle watched her brother for a second before nodding and saying.

_"Okay, Alec you do that, but what was going through your head the morning after you to had sex. I think I know what day this happened because the next day was when you saw Magnus again and started with how you acted to him." said Isabelle trying to catch her brothers eyes._

Isabelle saw Alec gulp when she said that she knew which day they had sex because the next day was when he started treating Magnus bad.

She watched as her big brother got up off of the couch and started moving around his office before he answered her.

" _ **Well the first thought went through my head after realizing that I wasn't in my room at the Institute and I was naked was who did I give my virginity to and who house and I at. Then I looked around the room and saw that it was Magnus Bane next to me sleeping naked on my out stretched arm. That when I realized that I had sex with Magnus and that I was at his loft and it was the next morning. I panicked slowly untangled myself from him and dressed left right after as fast as I could. Then I came back here thinking on the whole way back what had I just done. Than I took a shower scrubbed myself washing away any evidence of what I had done with Magnus. Also I was afraid of being just another notch on Magnus bed post or being just on of his latest one night stands that he had then wonted nothing to do with the next time he see's them. I didn't no that he had more then friendship feelings for me Izzy. I didn't no... also I thought what would the High Warlock of Brooklyn want with a Nephilim with so little experience who never dated anyone before. He could have anyone he wants just by looking at them why would he want me, I also thought that he can do better then me and he would soon get bored of me and get rid of me. If that happened I don't no what I would do Izzy." said Alec stopping to look at his sister with fear and uncertainty in his blue eyes.**_

Alec watched as Isabelle got up off of the couch and came to a stop in front of him taking his left hand in hers before speaking in a soft voice to him.

" _Oh... Alec I didn't think you felt that way. Liston to me Alec.. I can understand the panicking at first and the need to flee and the need to shower when you got back. Along being afraid of just being a notch on Magnus bed post, but you would never be a one night stand to Magnus. Alec he loves you and respects you to much to do that to you. And Magnus hasn't been with anyone since the night he meet you Alec you had him from the begins even though it want love right away for him. I know that hasn't been with anyone since then because we talked about one night stand when we went shopping together multiple time Alec, but he wouldn't come out and say that he was waiting for you to me_ _or eventually being in love with you. Besides Magnus probably doesn't care that you have never dated anyone or that you were a virgin before you had sex with him. Maybe he can have anyone he wants but I know that he wants you Alec and no one else I've seen it in his eyes over the last few months. Magnus would never get bored of you and get rid of you Alec that I can promise you big brother." said Isabelle squeezing her brothers hand that she still holding to comfort him as much as she could._

Brother and sister just looked at each other both with thoughts ruining through their minds and thinking about everything they've said to each other so far.

A few mins pass by as they keep looking at each other in silence before Alec talks.

_** "Okay, Izzy your probably right about it all anyway. Thanks for telling and listing to me.. it really did make me feel better just like you said." said Alec pulling Isabelle in to a hug then letting her go. ** _

Isabelle gave her brother a big smile after the hug she got from him.

_"Alec... please tell me how you feel about Magnus Bane please." pleaded Isabelle with her big brother who is also her boss here at the Institute._

Alec and Isabelle locked eyes as Alec thought about what he was going to say to his baby sister.

_**"I... uh...umm... Izzy the way I feel about Magnus I've never felt this way about anyone.. not even when I thought that I was in love with Jace." said Alec seriously trying for once in his life to talk about his feelings instead of holding them in and never letting them out.** _

Isabelle could read in her brothers eyes that he was being serious about his feelings about the glittery warlock.

She knew that what Alec felt for Jace was just because he new that he could never have him and he was the safe option for a closeted gay Shadowhunter, but Alec is no longer in the closet he is an out and happy gay man and fellow Shadowhunter who is the head of the New York Institute.

_"It, sounds like to me that you have very strong feelings for Magnus that have nothing to do with friendship... I would go as far to say that you are falling in love with him." said Isabelle with a smirk on her face and a knowing look in her eyes._

Alec saw the smirk on his sisters face and the knowing look in her eyes as she said that. He realized that Isabelle is right he does have strong feeling more the friendship for Magnus.

_**"Your, right Isabelle I have strong feelings for him but falling in love with him that I don't know yet Izzy." said Alec truthfully to his baby sister hoping that it good enough for her.** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story guys love you all. Next chapter will have some Magnus and Max in it promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> this chapter is set the same day as the chapter before was guys. I tried to have this done on Christmas day but didn't make it. So Marry late Christmas guys and a happy new years to come be safe guys.

  


**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 8

_**July 3,2014** _

_Alec's office at the Institute (1:58pm)_

Isabelle stared at Alec after he said that because she new that he brother was falling in love with High Warlock Magnus Bane of Brooklyn but he wasn't ready to realize it yet.

She was going to let that go for now because even getting her big brother to talk about his feelings was a major win for her for he never talks about what he feels or his feelings.

Alec and Isabelle both sighed as they looked each other in the eyes but before Isabelle could say anything to her brother they both were startled when a fire message appeared in between them.

Isabelle reached up and grabbed the fire message and brought it to her reading sight to read it.

" _It's a message from mother... She says that Clary and Jace are back and they brought Clary's mom, Luke, Simon, Catarina Loss and Raphael with them." said Isabelle looking up after she read it to look in to her brothers concerned blue eyes._

" _ **You, think they have information on what Valentine wants with Magnus?" asked Alec seriously hopeful that was the case.**_

They both hoped that was the case and not that they have another problem that has nothing to do with Valentine and his circle.

" _Maybe.. should we go see big Boss?"asked Isabelle as she went and put the fire message on her big brothers desk before going over to his side._

Alec sighed before he looked to his sister and answered her.

" _ **Yes, we should Izzy." said Alec giving Isabelle a small smile after he said that.**_

With that they moved over to Alec's office door and left the office Isabelle first with Alec following behind her after closing the door.

* * *

_**Weapon's room inside the Institute (2:05pm)** _

When Alec and Isabelle interned the weapons room closing the door behind them. What they saw first was Jace, Clary, Luke, Simon, Jocelyn, Catarina and Raphael all standing in the middle of the room talking together. While their parents where standing off to the side of the room lining against the back wall watching the others in the middle of the room waiting for Alec and Isabelle.

They watched as everyone stopped talking and looked to them when the came into the room together.

Alec and Isabelle made there way over to the group in the middle of the room and came to a stop near them.

" _ **So, what's have you found out?" asked Alec sternly in his head of Institute voice as he waited for someone to tell him whats going on.**_

Everyone looked at the tall dark haired blue eyed leader before someone spoke up.

" _Well Clary called me and Luke after leaving here. She asked if we would see what we could find out about what Valentine may be up to and what he might want with Magnus Bane." said Jocelyn Fray Clary's mother as she crossed her arms across her chest with everyone watching her as she spoke._

Everyone but Luke looked intensely at her waiting to hear what she may know.

" _Luke and I went and talked to some people we knew and asked around some downworlder places trying to see what anyone might know." said Jocelyn to the group of Nephilim and downworlders._

" _We found out that Valentine got his hands on part of an very old and ancient piece of script that that in the wrong hands would mean the end of everything as we all know it. If he finds the rest of the script then he can force everyone to do as he says and we'd have to obey what he says or face the consequences of disobeying. That's all we found out sorry but no one knew what Valentine wants with Magnus Bane." said Luke Garroway next to Jocelyn as he looked at Alec and Isabelle as he spoke._

Everyone thoughts are all over the place about what they just heard from Luke and Jocelyn.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before one of Magnus oldest friends and fellow Warlock spoke.

" _I, think I know where Magnus fits in to this." said Catarina Loss sighing as she looked at the shadowhunters and others in the room with them._

Everyone's heads snapped over to the blue Warlock standing in between Simon and Raphael in the group in the middle of the room.

" _ **Where?" asked Alec with all seriousness in his voice as he stared straight in to the female Warlocks eyes.**_

Everyone watched the blue Warlock waiting for her to answer Alec's question.

" _Valentine, wants Magnus because he thanks that Magnus has or knows where the rest of the pieces of the script are or that he has the rest of the script in his possession." said Catarina hands clasped in front of her as she talked to the room of people._

" _So, he wants Magnus to try and either torture the location of the pieces of the script or tell him whats on it." said Jace seriously locking from his Parabatai the two people who are still alive and closet to Magnus as he spoke._

Everyone looked at Catarina and Raphael hoping that it not the case.

Alec looked at them waiting for an answer with a feeling of dread in his stomach that it is the case. He knew if it is the case then Magnus and Max are in more danger then they knew out there somewhere in the world.

" _Pretty much, but the thing is that Magnus doesn't know where the pieces are he gave them to other downworlders he trust to hid it. He's the only on who knows what the whole scripts says. He gave me and Catarina a piece of it but we cant read it Magnus has made it where only he can read it. We had no idea what it was at first but then we asked him what it was he had us hide and he told us that it was an ancient script that people will die for and that it was vital that what some of what was on the script never happen ever." said Raphael seriously in his cranky annoyed voice as he looked around the room avoiding everyone's eyes as he spoke._

Few mins passed before anyone spoke after they took in everything that has been said so fare in this room.

" _So, we need to make sure that Valentine never gets a hold of the rest of the script and that he not capture Magnus who had Max with him. While also making sure that we stop Valentine and his circle members from what ever they are planing now." said Isabelle voice deadly serous as she spoke to the people in the room._

" _ **Yes, that what we need to done guys. Lets all go see if we can find out where valentine or any of his circle member's are. If we find them we need at lest one of them alive to talk to." said Alec looking from Shadowhunter to Shadowhunter as he spoke what needed to be done to his subordinates.**_

Alec, Catarina, Luke and Raphael watched as Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Jocelyn , Robert and Maryse all nodded there heads before walking to the door of the weapons room and leaving closing the door behind them leaving Alec with three people in the room not including himself.

Once it was just the four of them they looked at each other before Alec spoke to the three downworlders in front of him.

" _ **I, would like to thank you guys for the information and for helping us with finding out what is going on with Valentine and his circle members and with what they wanted Magnus Bane for." said Alec voice and eyes showing how grateful he is to the three people in font of him.**_

" _Your, welcome Alec.. Magnus is a friend of mine and he helped me after I was bitten and turned in to a werewolf. He also helped Jocelyn and Clary and I will do what ever I can to help find and keep him safe and along with Max." said Luke sincerely to Alec eyes conveying just that to everyone in the room with him._

Alec nodded understanding just what Luke was saying to him and the other two listing to them.

" _What do you need us to do?"asked Catarina with all seriousness as she looked at the tall dark haired blue eyed head of the Institute here in New York._

" ** _What you guys need to do is go and watch your people keep them safe from Valentine who may come after downworlders to try and draw Magnus out of hiding. Keep your eyes open for them and let us know if you need our help. Now is the time for all of us to work together to get rid of the circle and Valentine to go along with it." said Alec stony faced to the people who have known Magnus for years before Alec even 5 years old._**

Alec watched as all three gave him a nod letting him know that that's what they are going to do.

" _We, can do that Alec."said Catarina giving Alec a smile as she spoke for the warlock in New York._

" _Ya, I can do that Lightwood as long as you can try everything in you power to keep Magnus safe from Valentine and the circle. If you need any help us vampires will be there just give us a call." said Raphael the new head of the vampire clan in New York after killing Camille Belcourt who's was one of Magnus's ex-lovers over a hundred and twenty years ago._

Catarina, Luke and Raphael all watched as the tall blue eyed oldest Lightwood shoulders relaxed and it looked like some of the presser came off of his overburdened shoulders to be perfect and keep peace between the in the shadow world while also trying to get rid of Valentine and the circle. While also doing everything the clave demands of the 19 year old leader.

" _ **Thanks... I'll keep that in mind Raphael."said Alec giving them all a small strained smile.**_

" _Alec, just give me a call if you need anything from me or my pack."said Luke seriously as he moved and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. _

Alec nodded to Luke telling him okay to what he just said as Luke removed his hand and moved back to the spot he was in next to Catarina.

Before anyone could say anything Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Jocelyn came bursting in to the weapons room.

Alec, Catarina, Luke and Raphael watched as the four of them came to a stop hands on their knees and panting like they just ran a marathon.

" _ **ALEC**... they know what country they are in!"said Clary panting harshly in between each word that came out of her mouth._

Alec, Catarina, Raphael and Luke eyes widened when Clary said that fear gripping their heart at that.

" _ **What?" said Alec brain trying to catch up with what Clary just told them.**_

" _Magnus and Max location has been semi-compromised. We need to get to the country they are in and find them." said Isabelle in all seriousness to her big brother slash boss hoping that they will find them before Valentine does._

Few seconds passed in silence everyone taken in what they just found out about Max and Magnus.

" _ **Okay, Izzy what country are they in?" asked Alec shoulders and body supper tense waiting for the answer to his question.**_

" _They, are in Canada somewhere Alec." said Isabelle finally catching her breath and the panting stopped so she stood up straight like the rest of them along with the other who came in with her._

Alec stood there and that about what they needed to do before he spoke.

" _ **Okay, Izzy tell me where you got this information from before we rush in to anything?" asked Alec thinking like a head of the Institute should as he spoke voice carrying around the weapons room.**_

" _I, heard it from a Vampire they called Tiny and an Warlock who the Vampire called Morgan when they spoke. They where leaving to find Valentine and tell him where he could find Magnus Bane." said Isabelle giving Catarina and Raphael a sympathetic look for hearing that one of there own kind had joined Valentine and was helping him hunt Magnus Bane._

Everyone took that in and looked at Raphael and Catarina than back everyone in general.

" _ **Catarina, Raphael can you two take care of this Tiny and Morgan. While the rest of us get ready to head to Canada and look for Magnus?"asked Alec looking to Catalina and Raphael hoping they would do that while they find Magnus and Max before Valentine and his man do.**_

Alec and the others watched as Catarina and Raphael nodded in agreement.

" _Please... let us know what happens after you find them or get Valentine?"asked Catarina seriously in what sounded like a motherly tone to the shadowhunters before her._

" _ **Absolutely, Catarina."said Alec in a warm reassuring voice to the blue warlock who is a nurse at a hospital here In New York.**_

With that Alec and the others watched as Catarina and Raphael waved before moving past them and exiting the room closing the door behind them leaving the shadowhunters and Luke in the weapons room.

* * *

_**(Few seconds later)** _

" _Where, are Maryse and Robert at?"asked Luke wondering just like Alec where they are and why they aren't in the weapons room._

Luke and Alec looked to Isabelle, Clary, Jocelyn and Jace waiting for one of them to answer Luke's question.

" _They, are getting a team ready in-case you decided to head to Canada to look for Magnus and Max. Also in-case we needed backup to fight Valentine and the circle. They also said that they'd stay here and keep the Institute safe while we went to find Magnus and Max if we went."said Jace looking his Parabatai in the eyes as he spoke to him and Luke._

" _ **Okay, lets get geared up and meet the others and then we will head to Canada."said Alec looking around at the men and women in the weapons room with him.**_

With that they all started to get what they would need to fight Valentine and his men if need be to keep Magnus and Max safe.

* * *

_**Ragor's Apartment Canada (2:13pm)** _

_Magnus guest bedroom_

Magnus woke up slowly yawning as he stretched and opened his eyes. He set up on the bed waking up when he heard a knock on the door knowing that it is Max.

Magnus watched as Max opened the bedroom door dressed in the pajamas that Magnus gave him last night.

" _Magnus, sorry to wake up ,but I'm hungry and there's nothing in the kitchen to eat." said Max pushing up his glasses on his face._

Magnus smiled as Max came in to the room and got up on the bed next to Magnus and set down.

" _ **It's, okay Max I always get up around this time off day. So you didn't wake me up little Shadowhunter." said Magnus smiling at the young Shadowhunter sitting next to him.**_

Magnus saw Max nod his head okay at what Magnus said before giving him a shy smile.

" _Okay." said Max happily to the pregnant Warlock beside him on the bed._

Magnus smiled at the youngest Lightwood before he spoke again.

" _ **How about we change our clothes and then go to the kitchen and I'll magic us some pancakes and some doughnuts Max." said Magnus cheerily to the boy next to him as he himself is craving some cream-cheese doughnut and also an chocolate doughnut all thinks to his and Alec's unborn baby safe in his belly.**_

" _Yes, that sounds good Magnus... lets do just that please." said Max jumping off of the bed and stopping in front of the bedroom door and turning to look at the pregnant High Warlock._

They looked at each other for a few mins before Magnus spoke.

" _ **Will, do now go get dressed little Shadowhunter." said Magnus smiling at the happy 10 year old boy at the bedroom door.**_

With that Max turned and left the room with Magnus watching from the bed he set on.

Magnus sighed before snapping his fingers and making clothes appear in the bedroom Max is using at the moment.

Magnus slowly got out of bed holding his baby bump as he did to keep his baby safe. Once he was up and out of bed he lifted his night shirt up over his baby bump before looking down at it with a smile on his face.

Magnus loved looking down at his belly to see the baby bump that housed his and Alexander's child. He put his hands on his bump and caressed it lovingly all the while wishing that Alexander knew about there baby, wanted them both and was here with him behind him with both there hands on his bump caressing it together.

Tears fall down his face as he thought of Alexander the man he loves more than he's ever loved anyone. Who doesn't love him or have any feelings for him ,but has feelings for his adopted brother who's straight and has feelings for Clary Fray.

Magnus realizing that he's crying pulls himself away from thoughts that wont ever happen or make him sad. He wiped his eyes and face free of the tears before snapping his fingers to chance out of his night clothes and in to some sweat pants and one of Alexander's black t-shirts.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and put on his make up before summoning a mirror and checking to make sure he looks good.

Once that was done he left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen for some food that the little one in his belly is demanded he eat.

He and Max had no idea that they had be semi-compromised and that Valentine and Max siblings along with other shadowhunters where looking for them to before Valentine finds them.

* * *

_**Kitchen at Ragor's Apartment (2:35pm)** _

Magnus and Max set at the kitchen table empty plates in front of them and around the table.

Magnus had his left hand on his baby bump rubbing it in circles as he listened to young Max Lightwood talk about things he had done at the Dubai Institute before coming to the New York institute. He laughed at the funny parts of some stories Max also told him as they let there food settle.

Magnus snapped his fingers on his right hand to get return the plates from where he summoned them from as Max talked.

* * *

_5 mins later_

Max had finished with his last story before Magnus slowly stood up before talking to the young Shadowhunter.

" _ **Excuse, me Max... I have to uses the bathroom... this little one is sitting on my bladder."said Magnus smiling at Max as he rubbed his left hand against the bottom of his Baby bump.**_

Max nodded in understanding to Magnus before talking to him.

" _I understand Magnus... I'm going to the living room to watch TV while I wait for you."said Max giving Magnus a smile as he also stood up from his chair at the kitchen table._

Magnus nodded at Max before turning around and heading back to his guestroom he's staying in to use the bathroom that is inside his guestroom.

* * *

_**Living room Ragor's place in Canada(2:45pm)** _

Max had the TV on watching reruns of House M.D. While waiting for Magnus to come back from the bathroom.

Max looked up when he felt the coach dip as Magnus set down.

" _Magnus, is this okay or do you have something else you'd like to watch instead?" asked Max looking at the pregnant High Warlock next to him._

Magnus blinked back tears at how considerate the young Shadowhunter was to him asking if the show he was watching is okay or did he want to watch something else. He is glad that the newer generations of shadowhunters are less prejudiced to downworlders then the previous generation before them and generations before them for century's.

" _ **This, is okay Max what episode is it?" asked Magnus seriously as he managed to get rid of the tears that came to his eyes minutes ago as he looked in to the eyes of the youngest Lightwood.**_

" _It's... season five episode 9 its called Last Resort." said Max happily as he turned his attention back to the TV._

With that Magnus and Max got in to the episode of House M.D. And the relaxed as Magnus pulled a blanket up over both their laps as they watched TV.

* * *

_~While later (3:35pm)~_

Magnus and Max are focused on the a new episode of House when Magnus push the blanket off of himself and Max before speaking as he he stood up as fast as he could with his center of gravity sifted because of his pregnancy.

" _What, is wrong Magnus?"asked Max worried while looking at the pregnant warlock who's now standing up from the couch with his golden-green cat eyes wide and his hands holding his pregnant belly protectively._

" _ **My wards have been around Ragor's have been...breached Max. It's your brother Alexander and who ever he has with him, but we have to leave if there here then that means that Valentine knows where we are two and I cant let Valentine go after Alexander and everyone who's with him because they seen us and know where we are hiding. We need to leave to keep them safe Max... you understand what I'm saying right Max."said Magnus his tone and eyes very serious as he looked the youngest Lightwood in the eyes as he could feel the familiar feeling of his wards letting him now that his love Alexander has passed through them and is near him.**_

Magnus watched as the young Shadowhunter stood up from the couch and stood next to him ready to go when the pregnant warlock said too.

They watched as the front door of Ragor's apartment in Vancouver Canada burst open and Shadowhunters came inside.

Magnus and Max saw Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Luke, Jocelyn, Lydia and Alec enter the apartment behind a few other Shadowhunters in all there where 12 people with angelic weapons at in there hands ready to fight if need be and one with a police issue gun in his hands also ready to fight if needed.

Magnus and Max stared at Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Lydia, Jocelyn, Luke and Alec. Who in turn stared at Magnus and Max while the shadowhunters watched them.

Magnus pulled himself out of the shock of seeing his love and the other father of his unborn child. He new that Alexander probably now knows that Magnus is pregnant because he's got the tall dark haired shadowhunters plain black shirt on and his hands holding the bottom of his bump.

Magnus see the exact moment that Alec looks for Magnus's face and down to where his hands lay under his baby bump shirt flush against his skin showing his protruding small swollen belly with Alec's baby inside.

Magnus realized that he and Max had to leave now and fast before Alec and the others try to talk them in to staying until Valentine is caught that would put Alec and everyone with them in danger and Magnus wasn't putting anyone else in danger if he can help it.

* * *

_Seconds later_

Alec and the others looked at Magnus and Max who stood in the living room of one of Ragor's apartment in Vancouver Canada in front of the couch with some mundane TV show playing in the background as they all look at each other.

Alec looked from Magnus wide nervous and scared golden-green cat eyes to down to the black plain shirt that Alec realized as one from his own closet at the New York Institute. He continued to look down Magnus body eyes coming to a stop at the High Warlock of Brooklyn's abdomen where he could see it was protruding and swollen some.

Alec eyes widened when he realized that the Warlocks abdomen was like that because the Warlock is pregnant and the Warlock before them is holding his baby bump. Alec try's to look away from Magnus baby bump but he can't for some reason he is drawn to it and he wants to protect the life with in it at all cost and he wonder's why.

Isabelle looks away from her little brother Max and looks to her oldest brother waiting for what he wants them to do. She see that he is staring at something and not paying attention to anything or anyone around him.

So she follows where her big brother and boss is looking at and what she sees shocks the hell out of her along with any words she was going to say.

Clary,Jace, Luke, Lydia and Jocelyn all look to Isabelle when she lets out a sharp gasp and they wounder what she's gasping at. They also see that Alec and Isabelle are both looking at something with shocked face and Alec has a look of wounder in his eyes along with a little bit of protectiveness in them at what ever they are looking at.

So they follow Isabelle sight until they are looking at what has Isabelle and Alec attention. What they see makes their jaws drop and gasps to escape there mouths at the sight before them all.

They can't believe there eyes so they blink a few times and they still see a pregnant High Warlock of Brooklyn holding the bottom of his small Baby bump in a shirt they all know does not belong to Magnus Bane.

They all know that man who had a womb could get pregnant and that downworlders man had Baby's before, but to actually see one with their own eyes and for that downworlder to be Magnus Bane was something else In its self.

Everyone was pulled form their shock as they watched Magnus Bane raises a hand from his pregnant belly and then snaps his fingers a portal appearing behind him and Max the portal swirling different shades of purple.

Before Alec or anyone could say anything they watched as Magnus turned and fled through the portal with Max giving them a reassuring smile and mouthing sorry before turning and following Magnus through the portal with it closing behind them before anyone could reach the portal.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See I told you Max and Magnus would be in this chapter and they have been some. More to come soon. Sorry for ending it here guys but I thought it would be a good spot to end this chapter. Hope you come back for the next chapter guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hey guys hope you had a good new years this year. Tried to have this up sooner but it didn't happen sorry guys. I wanted to have it up the first day of this month but didn't happen. Hope it a okay chapter. No Max and Magnus this chapter sorry guys but they are in the next chapter promise.

  


**_Unexpected Gift_ **

Chapter 9

_**New York institute** _

_~Alec's office~_

Clary, Jace, Luke,Jocelyn, Isabelle and Alec came through a portal in to the middle of Alec's office. Where Maryse, Robert where waiting along with Catalina and Raphael and Simon. All of them setting in chairs near Alec's desk.

Alec ignored everyone and made his way over to his desk inside his office he got when appointed the New Head of the Institute.

Everyone watched as Alec ignored them like they weren't even there as he made his way over to his desk were he dropped his Smartphone on top of papers before turning and heading to the door of his office with his bow in his hand and his arrows on his back.

They watched as he moved to the door opened it and left the room closing the door behind him.

" _Should... we go after him?" asked Clary unsurely looking at Jace and Isabelle hoping they would know what to do._

Isabelle and Jace sighed and looked at each other and then they looked to Clary with everyone else watching them.

" _No, let he have some time to himself...we know where he's going and he's not leaving the Institute."said Jace seriously giving Clary a half smile as he spoke to her in front of everyone in Alec's office._

" _Okay.."said Clary taking Jace's word at what he just said to her and everyone else in the room._

The room laps into silence as everyone looked at each other with out starting a conversation.

Seconds pass before someone speaks interpreting the silence that was going on.

" _So... I can see that you have no blood on you so I'm guessing that you didn't have a run in with the circle or Valentine while you where in Canada. That leaves the question where's Magnus and Max at?" asked Catarina Loss from her chair that's in front of Alec's desk as she looked at the group of shadowhunters and downworlder standing before her, Raphael, Maryse, Robert and Simon._

" _They, were staying in an apartment in Vancouver, Canada that belonged to Ragor Fell. Once we got to the front door of the apartment we had it busted open and went inside. Where we found Max and Magnus standing in the living room in front of the couch next to each other. They stared at us and we stared at them for a few seconds. Then Magnus opened a portal and he and Max left through it before we could stop them." said Isabelle as she looked to Jace then Clary then to Jocelyn and Luke wondering if they should break the news that Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn is pregnant._

Catarina, Raphael, Simon, Maryse and Robert all narrowed their eyes as they looked at the guys and girls who just came back from looking for Magnus and Max. who looked at each other like the where debating if they should tell them something that they don't know about.

" _There's, something that your not telling us what is it?"asked Raphael grumpily as he glared at the group before him and the others not liking that they are keeping something form him and Catarina. Who are some of Magnus oldest and most trusted friends alive that could have to do with Magnus who's been like a surrogate father for Raphael since he was turned and Magnus found him and took him in for awhile and taught him all about the shadow world._

Everyone looked at the group who just returned who looked at each other wondering who should answer the question Raphael just asked.

" _Catarina, Raphael when was the last time you both saw Magnus in person and not just talked to him over the phone?"asked Jocelyn gently as she looked at them with a sincere look on her face._

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Jocelyn and Luke watched as Catarina and Raphael look to each other and then sigh before looking back to the group in front of them.

" _The last time we saw him was at his loft about three months ago. We've all been busy working...so we just call each other and talk at lest once a week. Why?"asked Catarina worried that something is really wrong with her friend she's hasn't seen in person in months._

Catarina and Raphael had worried looks on their faces as they waited for someone to answer Catarina's question.

_"Magnus... is pregnant." said Luke seriously as he looked to his two downworlder friends that he meet through Magnus years ago._

Catarina, Raphael, Robert, Simon and Maryse froze shocked at what just came out of Luke's mouth, but they new Luke and new that he wouldn't lie about something like this.

They new that man can get pregnant but they have to have women womb,Fallopian tubs and a woman's cervix's and there opening down there to get pregnant or if your a male downworlder if you have just a womb you can get pregnant if having unprotected sex but it usually takes more then once for them to get pregnant.

" _What! that can't be true because Magnus's hadn't sex in a hundred and twenty three years." said Catarina seriously her eyes telling everyone that she believes that it true._

" _Well... that's not true because I know otherwise." said Isabelle with a smirk on her face as she announced that to the room of people she was in._

Isabelle watched as everyone turned to stare at her after she said that and they saw the smirk on her face and they knew that she knew something they didn't.

" _What, do you mean that's not true and you know otherwise?"asked Raphael frown on his face and his eyes narrowed at the only daughter that the Lightwood's had._

They watched as Isabelle sighed and went to sit down behind her brother desk in his chair before talking.

" _What, I mean is that I believe my deer big brother and head of this institute is the one knocked the Great Magnus Bane up."said Isabelle a smirk the size of Texas on her face as she tells them all that._

Everyone in the room looked at Isabelle in shock at what she just said. They are having trouble believing that Isabelle is applying that Magnus and Alec slept with each other.

" _That... can't be we all know that Alec is a virgin Izzy." said Jace shuddering as he said that not wanting to believe that his Parabatai had sex and didn't tell him he lost his virginity to anyone let alone Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn a freewheeling Bisexual._

Everyone looked from Jace over to Isabelle wondering what she'll say to what Jace just said.

" _Not anymore Jace... Alec confessed to me very resonantly that he had sex with Magnus months ago. It happened right before Alec started acting like his been to Magnus the past few months."said Isabelle seriously to everyone smirk leaving her face for the moment as she told them the truth._

Alec's office fell silent as everyone tried to wrap their minds around the fact that Magnus is pregnant with what very well my be Alexander Lightwood's baby. That Magnus also may have taken Alec's virginity months ago with out anyone knowing.

* * *

_~3 mins later~_

Everyone was still looking at Isabelle who sat in Alec's office chair looking at everyone in front of her.

" _Isabelle, do you mind if I look into you memory and see for myself what you saw at Ragor's apartment in Canada?" asked Catarina hopefully as she looked at the 16 year old dark haired Lightwood setting behind her brothers desk._

" _Sure, I don't mind." said Isabelle giving the blue Warlock a soft smile and a nodded of her head._

With that Catarina moved to stand next to Isabelle who set behind Alec's office desk.

Everyone watched as Catarina raised her hands and held behind Isabelle ears toured the back of her head and muttered something in a ancient Warlock language that few Warlocks knew nowadays.

They watched as Catarina's eyes widened at what she saw and gasps leaving her mouth in total surprise at seeing what Isabelle was talking about.

Catarina pulled her hands away from Isabelle's head and let them fall to her sides as her thoughts swirled around her head before she said anything.

" _It's, true Magnus is pregnant Raphael and he didn't tell us."said Catarina as she looked away from Isabelle and to the vampire who is like a son to Magnus and is her friend._

Everyone could see the hurt in the Blue Warlocks eyes at what Magnus was hiding from her and Raphael his so called old friends.

Few mins pass in silence everyone not wanting to be the first to speak after what they were just talking about.

" _Not, to be mean or rude, but Catarina, Simon and Raphael what are you three doing here I thought that you where taking care of the vampire and Warlock that Alec asked you to while we were away?" asked Clary curiously as she looked at the three she just mentioned along with everyone else._

Everyone in Alec office looked at the three downworlders that Clary just spoke to.

" _They, killed themselves as soon as they seen us three. So we got not nothing from them. And now we are at a dead end at the moment at where Valentine and his circle members are or where there are what their next move is going to be." said Simon hatting that they had nothing to go on at the moment and that Valentine could be several steps ahead of them._

" _That's, true Simon but I think what we need to do for now is watch places that Valentine and the circle have used before doesn't matter how many times it was used they could slip up and decide to use one they haven't used in over 10 years." said Isabelle seriously as she looked straight at her parents Maryse and Robert Lightwood._

Everyone in Alec's office looked to Maryse and Robert Lightwood waiting to see what they think about what Isabelle just said.

" _Robert and I will get started on that and also keep a look out for Max and Magnus Bane." said Maryse looking at her only daughter who looked more grown up then her real age of sixteen. _

" _Okay, you two do that I'll be sure to tell Alec that when he comes back to his office."said Isabelle giving her parents a half smile for a second before its gone and replaced with a unreadable face._

With that Catarina, Raphael, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn watched as Maryse and Robert both nodded at what Isabelle said before leaving Alec's office.

They all started talking among themselves as the set around Alec's office.

* * *

_**Fighting and Weapon Practices Room** _

Alec Lightwood pulled his the string on his bow and released his arrow and watched as it hit the target about ten feet away from him.

It hit the center like the last 20 he shot before did he hardly ever misses his target in the field and out of the field.

Alec loads his bow and starts shooting more arrows as he try's to wrap his head around Magnus Bane who he has deep feelings for being pregnant. He knows that it could be anyone's baby that the High Warlock is carrying at this moment.

He knows that its not uncommon for men to become pregnant now days if they have the right equipment inside them. He also knows that downworlders males can become pregnant even some men Warlocks. All though most Warlocks can't get others Warlocks pregnant or male ones pregnant by there own kind, but it has happened before both Warlocks get Warlocks pregnant and male Warlocks getting pregnant by other people who aren't Warlocks.

Alec also wonders why he felt such a powerful pull towards Magnus Banes unborn child. He feels like they are his even though he knows there not his even if he wash they where his.

Alec stops shooting his arrows and sighs he knows that he has to go back to his office and get to work on Head of the Institute stuff and lots of paperwork that needs to be done.

Alec puts his weapon away and puts the arrows he's used away also before making his way back to his office to face who ever's in there still.

* * *

_**Alec's office** _

Isabelle, Clary and Jocelyn are the only ones left in Alec's office the others had left to ether train or to look for valentine and his men.

They were gossiping with each other taking a break from the war they are on the verge of and demons for a little while.

They were pulled from there talking when the door opened and they watched as Alec walk in not noticing them at all.

" _Alec...filling better?" asked Isabelle worriedly at her big brother from her spot on the couch with Clary and Jocelyn._

" _ **By The Angel..."said Alec gaze snapping over to his couch where his sister, Clary and her mother Jocelyn are setting together.**_

They watch Alec look at them with a startled look when he said that to them.

" _ **Yes, Izzy I'm feeling better. I thought that you all would be gone by now. So what are you three still doing here?" asked Alec seriously as he come closer to the three of them stopping 5 feet away from them.**_

Alec watched the three women Shadowhunters setting on his office couch waiting for them to answer his question.

" _Well...big brother I was waiting for you to come back so I could tell you that Maryse and Robert went to get started on looking at all of Valentine's old places he used resonantly and older once that he hasn't used in more then ten years to see if he decides to try and use them again for whatever he's got planned. They also are going to keep a lock out for Max and Magnus. They are looking in to that with help from others in the ops enter. As for what Clary, Jocelyn and I are doing on you couch we are taking a little break from hunting and looking for Valentine for a little while before we get back to it."said Isabelle giving her big brother a big smile even though she knows that he disproves of them taking the time to gossip._

The three shadowhunters on the couch look to there boss the Head of the New York Institute a.k.a. Isabelle's big brother Alec.

_" **Okay, just tell them to keep me informed on what they find Isabelle. I think the three of you need to get back to work enough taking a break."said Alec seriously in his do as I say I'm the Head of this Institute voice to the female Shadowhunters on his couch.**_

Everyone looked at each other not saying anything yet just taking in some peace and silence while it last.

_"Okay... big brother, but just so you know I have No doubt that Magnus's unborn child is yours Alec. Don't try and say that it might not be yours because I know for a fact that Magnus hasn't been with anyone since he meet us and who knows how long before then. He's been wanting you and waiting for you hoping that he could have you even just for a night is my guesses."said Isabelle seriously as she looked in to her big bothers wide blue eyes who's looking down into her dark eyes._

They all stood their not moving or saying anything the office still and silent as can be.

_"I... guessing the reason Max went with Magnus wasn't just because he was pregnant and didn't want to leave him alone. I'm guessing that it's because Magnus told him that it your baby he's carrying and he wants to keep Magnus and the unborn baby safe." said Isabelle before her brother or the others in the room could say anything._

Clary,Jocelyn and Isabelle watched as Alec looked away from Isabelle and around the room. They saw his shoulders slump and Alec sigh before he took a few deep breaths. Then slowly look up and at Isabelle before speaking.

" _ **If... your right and Magnus unborn child is mine. Could that be why when we saw them that I felt so down to Magnus baby bump housing his unborn baby?" asked Alec thinking about how he couldn't look away from his plain black shirt pushed up against Magnus baby bump because he was drown to the baby within.**_

Alec looked watched as his sister Isabelle, Clary and her mother Jocelyn eyes widened slightly when he asked that.

Isabelle and Clary where taking in what Alec just told them while Jocelyn just looked like she understood what he was talking about. They wondered if what Alec just said was possible and if it is it's awesome.

_"It's, a possibility that Alec could feel drown to Magnus unborn baby and feel a deep connection with said unborn baby, but you can find out for sure from Catarina she would more then likely know more about that kind of stuff since she's been alive century's before Magnus was even born."said Jocelyn giving Alec a small smile as she told them that._

_" **Okay, I'll talk to her about it sometime later. We all have some work to due." said Alec as a dismissal to the three shadowhunters in front of him inside his office.**_

Alec watched as Isabelle, Clary and Jocelyn all nodded and then Isabelle moved over to him and gave her big brother a quick hug.

Alec watched as they made there way over to his office door together before opening the door and leaving closing the door behind them.

With that Alec walked back over to his desk and set down in his chair and got to work on his paperwork among other things he has to due as the Head of Institute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter more to come soon guys promise you. Next few chapters may be shorter then the lost few have been sorry in advance guys. Magnus and Max are back in the next chapter. Love you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> A/N: I'm back guys …. sorry for the long wait guys...here's a new chapter for my readers. Love you all. :) I forgot to say that I know that time is different in Canada and in Japan but for this story I'm going with American time guys instead of the time for those Country's guys. This is still the same day that they found them in Canada. I'd like to thank those who reviewed chapter 8 who I forgot to thank last chapter. I like to thank anyone who reads and reviews this story.

  


**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 10

_**Tokyo, Japan ** _

_Tessa Gray's apartment (4:10pm)_

Tessa Gray set down on her couch with a cup of tea with a TV show going on the the background as she drank her tea.

She taking a day off after the long day she had the day before to let her magic rest because unlike other Warlocks she doesn't have as much power as a normal on does because she's half Warlock half Shadowhunter one of a kind and the only one that they know of who's like she is.

Tessa looked out her window form her spot on the couch wondering if her old friend Magnus Bane who's now the High Warlock of Brooklyn is doing. She hopes he is being careful and on the lock out because Valentine is looking for him or so she heard.

She remembers the call she got from her and Magnus's friend and fellow Warlock Catarina Loss asking her if she's seen or heard from Magnus who apparently has a young Shadowhunter who happens to be the youngest Lightwood child who's only 10 years old named Max.

Tessa told them that no she's not seen or heard from Magnus in four months. She told them she'd keep a look out for them and if she see them she'll let them know.

Tessa set her empty tea cup down on her coffee table and gather her magic up in her hands when she felt something or someone portaling outside her apartment building.

* * *

_~A minute later~_

Tessa sighed and let her magic dissipate from her hands as she felt a familiar tingle of magic go through her wards that she knows belongs to Magnus Bane her flamboyant bisexual old friend.

She opened the front door with her magic when she felt Magnus outside her door getting ready to knock on the door.

" _Come...on in Magnus I know your here along with a Shadowhunter who I never felt them pass through my wards before. I'm in the living room dear Magnus."said Tessa sweetly to her old friend who's at her one of her many apartments that she owns which happens to be in Japan._

Tessa watched as her old friend Magnus walked into her living room with a short dark haired blue eyed by with glasses who looked to be about ten years old and who is most defiantly a Shadowhunter in training slightly behind him.

What shocked Tessa the most was the small bump on her friends abdomen who had his hands on the underside of his bump pulling the plain black t-shirt that's not something he's own tight against his belly showing the bump he has.

Magnus and Max watched as Tessa Gray stared at Magnus belly in shook mouth opening and closing like she was going to say something, but nothing came out.

" _ **Tessa...it's good to see you again been about four months. This here is Max Lightwood ….I've told him a little about you before we arrived here." said Magnus looking in to his friends eyes as he and Max waited for her to say something.**_

Max and Magnus watched as Tessa took in what Magnus said as she slowly came out of her shook at the sight of her old friend's belly.

_"It's, good to see you to Magnus and its a pleasure to meat you young Max. come on over here and have a set."said Tessa coming out of her shock before standing up in front of her couch as she waited for the two boys to move into her living room._

Tessa watched as the two boys moved and came in to her room coming to a stop in front of her.

Tessa reaches out and pulled her old friend Magnus in to a big hug both of them with there arms around each other only Magnus bump between them form getting a tight hug.

_"It's, a pleasure to meat you to Miss Gray."said Max politely to the twenty something women Warlock in front of him. Who's hugging the pregnant Warlock who growing his niece or nephew inside his belly._

Tessa smiled at the young boy surprised that he was so well mannered with a downworlder considering he's a Shadowhunter in training and most shadowhunters dislike downworlders.

_"Well, it's nice to meet a Shadowhunter who's polite to a Warlock."said Tessa as she let go of Magnus and set back down on her couch._

With that Magnus set down next to Tessa with Max setting in his other side way from Tessa.

_"Can, I get you guys anything to drink?"asked Tessa politely to her two house guest setting on her couch with her._

Tessa watched Magnus and Max waiting to see if they wanted anything to drink.

_"Well, have some tea if you don't mind Ma'am."said Max nicely to the Warlock he met seconds ago speaking for himself and Magnus._

Tessa nodded and with a snap of her fingers tea cup with tea in it appeared in Max and Magnus's hands.

_"Thanks."said Max his face surprised when she snapped her finger just like Magnus does and teacup appeared in his and Magnus's hands._

Tessa just nods at Max before she decides to tell the youngest Lightwood to call her by her first name.

_"Your... welcome and call me Tessa please dear that's what everyone who knows me calls me."said Tessa giving the young Shadowhunter a big smile as he and Magnus drank their tea._

_"Okay, Tessa."said Max shyly to the older female warlock at the other end of the couch with Magnus in the middle of them._

* * *

_~Few seconds later~_

Tessa watched her two guest drink their tea wondering why they decided to come here and what going on with her old friend who is obviously pregnant.

_"So... Magnus how far along are you old friend?"asked Tessa curiously as she looked at Magnus who's setting next to her on the couch._

" _ **I'm 13 weeks or 3 months along Tessa dear."said Magnus putting his empty teacup down on the coffee table before looking at the younger Warlock/Shadowhunter next to him.**_

Magnus and Max watched as Tessa's took that in with a small smile on her face.

_"WOW...that great how are you feeling?"asked Tessa seriously with a look on her face as she studied her fellow Warlock._

" _ **I'm, doing okay Tess dear... just some light dizziness and some nausea... no morning sickness as of yet. I'm thankful for that and I'm dreading when it does come."said Magnus truthfully winching when he spoke about morning sickness that should be called all day sickness from what Magnus has heard from others and the internet.**_

Tessa and Max both felt sympathy for Magnus they both new that morning sickness is no walk in the park and not very fun at all.

_"I, feel for you Magnus...i remember what it's like to be in your spot."said Tessa giving Magnus an sympathetic **.** smile as she talked._

Magnus nodded his head remembering that time long ago when he watched his friend Tessa be pregnant with Will Herondale son and daughter before Will died leaving her a widow.

Max locked between the two Warlocks on the couch with him listing to what they said to each other.

_"You... been pregnant and had a baby before Tessa?" asked Max curiously as he looked at the lady warlock with surprise in his young eyes._

Tessa and Magnus both looked at each other and then over to Max Lightwood before Tessa spoke.

_ "Yes, I have I gave birth to twins a boy and girl very long long time ago."said Tessa softly with a big smile on her face remembering her pregnancy and birth as she talked. _

_"Oh that's so cool... wish I could have meet them I bet they would have been awesome"said Max sadly because he would never meet them or anyone related to Tessa Grey a half-Warlock half-Shadowhunter like he assumed Alec and Magnus baby would be too._

_"Me to Max me to. But you know that your adopted brother Jace just found out that he's a Herondale and that his grandmother is none other then Imogen Herondale. "said Tessa giving Max a small smile after she just talked to him._

_"Yes...what about it?"asked Max seriously hoping Tessa will tell him what ever it is she's leading up to._

Tessa looked at both Magnus and Max before she continued with what she was going to say to the youngest Lightwood child.

_"Well... I was married to Will Herondale who was the father of my children before he died." said Tessa before she was interrupted by Max before she could say anything else._

_"Wait... does that mean that your related to Jace my other brother?"asked Max eagerly thinking that he had just figured out where Tessa was heading to with what she was telling him._

Tessa smiled as she and Magnus watched the young shadowhunters face show wounder at what he just found out from the two Warlock seated on both his sides on the couch.

_"Yes...i am he's my great however many great's grandson. Young Max." said Tessa grinning at the 10 year old next to her on the couch._

Tessa watched as the young Lightwood jaw drooped before he picked it up and spoke awed at what he just heard.

_"WOW...that's awesome Tessa... I cant wait until the two of you get to meet... Jace's only knows his grandmother Inquisitor Herondale and that's all he's met of his real family." said Max seriously looking at the young lady warlock beside him._

Magnus watched his old friend Tessa and Max talk happy that they seemed to get along pretty good.

_"Well, I cant wait for that to happen too Max." said Tessa serious about what she just said to it's been a long time since she's looked in to the lives of her children's children and so on._

* * *

**A/N:Hope you all liked this chapter more to come soon don't worry Magnus and Alec will face each other some time soon promise guys.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Tessa, Max and Magnus at one off tessa's apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is that last chapter that i have written guys sorry you will have to wait for more i love you all. i started this story 05-24-18 on another site and i'm working on a new chapter today but don't know when it will be finished. hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hello everyone I'm back here's a new chapter for you guys hope it's so you all know that their at Theresa Gray aka Herondale. i just call her Tessa in my story.

  


Chapter 11

_**Tokyo, Japan** _

_Tessa Gray's apartment (5:15pm)_

Magnus and Tessa sat in silence for a few seconds until the here the shower start letting them know that Max is taking a shower before dinner time. Magnus and Max told her what happened that lead them to being on the run from Valentine and shadowhunters for the time being.

Tessa turns on the couch a little to face her old friend Magnus Bane who now has his feet up on the coffee table to relax and rest his hurting feet.

" _So...Magnus I have to ask who is it that got you pregnant because you and I both no that you do not bottom for anyone?" asked Tessa seriously looking Magnus in the eyes hoping he'd tell her the answer to who knocked him up._

Magnus sighed as he looked away from his friend for a second to pull himself together enough to tell her about Alec his love who hurt him with his actions after they slept together.

Magnus looked back at his friend after getting himself ready to tell her about Alec his unborn baby's father.

" _ **It's Max's older brother Alexander Lightwood."said Magnus tears spring up in his beautiful golden green cat eyes as he talked about his love.**_

Tessa eyes widened in surprise as she heard Magnus say who was his baby daddy. She also new that Magnus has never had muck luck with the Lightwood's for century's. She also knows that Max and Alexander's parents are Maryse and Robert Lightwood who hate downworlders and hate Magnus much more then other downworlders since their run in during the first upraising.

" _The.. other father of your unborn child is a Lightwood wow.. that's something else. I know you Magnus you always said that you wouldn't bottom for anyone unless he was the one as in the love of your immortal life as. we know that Camille was not the love of your immortal life even though you loved her and she didn't love you back. But that leave's the question as to why he's not here with you protecting you and our unborn baby." said Tessa softly as she watched tears fall down Magnus's face as she talked about Alexander Lightwood who she knows he in love with who happens to be Max's brother._

* * *

_**(** Few mins later **)**_

Max freshly showered came back in to the living room in the new clothes that Tess magicked into the bathroom for him to ware after. Tess is still tacking in what Magnus told her about Alexander Lightwood and why he's not here.

With that the three of them headed to Tessa's kitchen to eat dinner together for the fist time since arriving here at Tessa's.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a short chapter promise to update soon as I can everyone. I'll try and have Alec and the others in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hello everyone I'm back here's a new chapter for you guys hope it's okay.

**Unexpected Gift**

Chapter 12

_**New York institute** _

_Alec's office (8:05pm)_

Everyone was doing the work the were told to do by Alec who's setting behind his desk in his head of institute office doing more paper work some of which is a report on what happened on the mission to Canada they went on today.

Alec also is waiting for Catarina to come and see him so he could talk to her about what he told Isabelle about the unborn baby that Magnus is carrying right this minute.

* * *

_**Few seconds later** _

Alec looks up when someone knocks on his office door and see Magnus old friend Catarina Loss standing at the door.

" _Come on in Miss Loss." said Alec as he waved her in and over to the sets in front of his desk._

Alec watched as Catarina Loss came in and moved to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Alec's desk.

" _Just call me Catarina Alec. What can I do for you Alec?" asked Catarina giving Alec a small but tired smile as she spoke._

Alec and Catarina both look at each other for a few seconds before either on of them spoke again.

" _Well, I was told that you maybe able to help me understand something." said Alec as he put his hands up on top off his desk and clasping them to gather as he got ready to have this talk with the old warlock in front of them._

" _I... maybe able to help you if you tell me what the problem is Alec."said Catarina as she studied the young head of the New York Institute and the man that her dear friend Magnus Bane is deeply unconditionally in love with._

Catarina watched as Alec Lightwood took a few deep breaths before looking her in the eyes with a troubled look in his eyes that she hasn't seen from him before.

" _Well... when we got_ _to Ragor's apartment and saw Max and Magnus.. I looked Magnus's up and down after seeing that Max was okay. And I saw Magnus's round belly I felt drawn to it and couldn't look away from it. It was like I was drawn to the unborn baby in Magnus's belly. But why would I by drawn to Magnus's baby. Izzy thinks that I'm drawn to the baby because I'm the baby's other father. But I'm not sure that the baby's mine... I mean Magnus and I only slept together one time and who knows who else Magnus was sleeping around with before and after. Isabelle says that Magnus hasn't been with anyone since he first meet me but I don't know if that's true or not. " said Alec seriously taking a beep breathe before looking at Catarina hoping for an answer as to why he felt that way._

Catarina studied Alec as she took in everything that Alec just said to her. She watched as Alec looked at her waiting for a answer as to why he was drawn to Magnus's unborn child.

Catarina could also see hope in Alec's eyes that the baby Magnus is carrying in his child and that's why he's so drawn to it and can't look away from the baby bump. She could also see that Alec loves Magnus and his unborn baby even though he doesn't realize it yet.

" _Well... from what I remember from an old very few made warlock book it said that some warlock or man alike who are fated to be the love of someones life they will be drawn to the person they love's pregnancy and the fetus itself if they are the one who impregnated their love. But Alec finding one's fated love of their life is very very rare and hasn't happened in a hundred years or more. But it seams like you found that with Magnus and that's just so wonderful and beautiful. What you and Magnus have anyone would be lucky to have..so you need to grab hold of it and never let go. Also what Isabelle told you was true Alec and I'm sure he hasn't been with anyone after you._ _Magnus cares deeply for you trust me on that." said Catarina giving Alec a soft smile as she told him everything hoping that it helped him out._

Catarina watched Alec take in everything she said and waited for him to say something back.

" _So, that means that I'm the one who got Magnus pregnant and that he is having my baby... that must be why Max went with him when we found them."said Alec letting out a big sigh in relief at what he found out from Catarina._

* * *

_**Few second later** _

" _Thanks, for telling me what I needed to know Catarina, but if you don't mind I'd like to have some time to get my head wrapped around everything in just found out."said Alec_ _nicely to the warlock on the other side of his office desk as he gave her a small smile._

" _Your welcome Alec and I see you soon."said Catarina as she stood made a portal in Alec's office._

Alec watched as Catarina stepped through her portal and left Alec alone in his office once more to go over what he just found out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading more to come guys...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess and Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update guys here's a short chapter. I'm going to try and update once a week on Wednesday or Friday.

 

 

**Unexpected Gift**

 

Chapter 13

 

_**Tokyo, Japan** _

 

_ Tessa Gray's apartment (7:35pm) _

 

Tessa set back down on her couch after her shower waiting for Magnus to come back to the living room after tucking the young Max Lightwood in.

 

She went back over in her mind what Magnus had told her when Max was in the shower earlier. She couldn't believe what Alec Lightwood oldest did after he slept with Magnus and the things said to him. She could understand if he did it out of fear but she's isn't happy about the way he dealt with what happened.

 

Tessa knew there had to be a good reason that Alec did what he did because Alec's done so much to get things good and to get the Clave and other Shadowhunters to understand and get along with Downworlders. So she hopes that when she see him she can talk to him and come to understand what happened to the two of them.

 

Tessa glad that Shadowhunters and Downworlders now get along and hang out together its amazing to watch them interact with each other.

 

Tessa looked up when she heard footsteps coming in to the living room. She saw Magnus coming in to the room wearing a different shirt that was black with a few holes in the shoulders and around the neck area that did not belong to Magnus and looked like something that a Shadowhunter would own. She also knew that the Grey sweat pants didn't belong to Magnus ether because the pants where to baggy and to long for Magnus as the shirt is also to big on him and went to his thighs.

 

Magnus came and took a set next to Tessa holding his baby bump as he lowered to the couch that Tessa set on.

 

They set in silence for a few mins before on of them decided to speak.

 

“ _ **Max is asleep in one of our guest rooms... I cant thank you enough for letting us crash her for the night Tess.” said Magnus seriously in a tired voice his pregnancy making him sleepy through out the day.**_

 

Tessa smiled slightly at her tied friend remembering herself what it was like to be pregnant with Nephilim children long time ago.

 

“ _Your welcome old friend... it's good to see you again and to have company here in Japan.” said Tessa happy to have people with her for the night and how ever long they decide to stay._

 

They smiled at each other glad to see each other after 8 or so months of not seeing each other.

 

“ _So, are you going to tell Alec Lightwood that it his baby that your carrying and not someone else baby like he may think after seeing your bump in Canada?” asked Tessa with a eyebrow raised as she looked in to her friends cat eyes._

 

Magnus sighed as he looked away from his friend Tessa as he thought about what to tell her.

 

“ _ **I, don't have any clue if I am or not at the moment. All I'm thinking about is staying one step ahead of Valentine and his circle members and keeping myself, jellybean and Max safe from the circle.”said Magnus as he slowly rubbed his baby bump in circles around his belly button.**_

 

“ _I, understand Magnus.... you look like your going to fall asleep on your feet. Why don't we call it a night we can talk more tomorrow after a good nights sleep my dear Magnus.” said Tessa trying to hold in a yawn from coming lose as she looked in to Magnus's cat eyes._

 

Magnus looked at Tessa and nodded his head in agreement to everything she just said.

 

“ _ **Okay, Tess.... see you in the morning darling.”said Magnus yawning as standing up from the couch.**_

 

With that they both left the living room and headed to their rooms for the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading more to come soon hope it was okay.


	14. 15week checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus 15 week checkup and max is there with him for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: sorry it taken so long for me to update this story but as is said before my old laptop gave out and I just got another one on Thanksgiving... so here's the long awaited chapter people. Sorry that its so short guys.

_ Unexpected Gift _

 

**chapter 14**

 

_2 weeks later_

_july17,2014 (12:30am)_

_Beijing ,China_

 

_ **Magnus apartment** _

 

Magnus and Max are both up and dressed and ready for the day ahead of them.

 

They are just waiting for the warlock doctor friend of Magnus who's going to preform Magnus 15week scan.

 

Magnus is ready for this scan because he should be able to find out what he is having.

 

Max and Magnus have decided that this is where they are going to stay fir a few months before moving on to the next place.

 

They are both siting on the couch watching some TV while waiting for Greg to arrive.

 

_Few mins later (12:33am)_

 

The door bell went off as Magnus felt Greg through his wards. Magnus used his magic to open the front door for Greg to come in.

 

Magnus and Max stood up from the couch and turned to the front door and watched as Greg came in closing the door behind him with his magic.

 

They watched as Greg came over to them with his medical tag.

 

“ _Hello, Magnus good to see you again old friend.” said Greg smiling at the two people in front of him._

 

“ _ **You, to Greg... this is Max my baby's uncle.” said Magnus smiling at Greg as he introduced the warlock to Max Lightwood.**_

 

Magnus watched as Max and Greg smiled at each other and shook hands.

 

“ _Nice to meat you Max.”said Greg smiling at the young boy next to Magnus._

 

“ _You, to sir.”said Max seriously as he looked at the horned warlock before Magnus and him._

 

Greg looked from Max to Magnus before speaking to the two of them.

 

“ _Magnus, you have such a_ _nice_ _mannered young man for your baby's uncle. How about we get this checkup started old friend.” said Greg seriously looking at the two people before him._

 

Magnus nodded and with that he laid out on the couch and pulled up his shirt above expanding belly that's grown bigger then it was weeks ago. He also pulled his sweatpants down below the bottom of his bump.

 

Magnus watched as Max and Greg moved over to the couch standing at Magnus side.

 

Magnus and Max watched as Greg pulled out a portable ultrasound and the gel to.

 

Max moved to stand at Magnus head with the arm of the couch between Magnus's head and Max.

 

Magnus and Max watched as Greg opened the gel bottle and squeezed some on to Magnus baby bump making Magnus jump slightly and wince at the cold gel just put on him.

 

“ _Sorry, about the gel it's cold no matter what...” said Greg voice filled with sympathy for the pregnant warlock._

 

Magnus nodded in understanding as he and Max watched Greg put the ultrasound wand on Magnus belly smearing the gel around.

 

Magnus and Max watched as Greg looked all around Magnus belly by moving the wand.

 

“ _Okay, Magnus everything looks good with your baby, everything right on for a 15 week old fetus. I cant tell yet if its a boy or a girl.”said Greg looking at the baby on the small screen in his left hand._

 

Magnus nodded his head tears falling as he heard everything's good with his and Alec's baby.

 

“ _Would... you two like to see your baby Magnus?”asked Greg looking away from the screen and to the two with him._

 

“ _ **Yes,,,,, I would Greg...”said Magnus whipping away the tears from his face and eyes.**_

 

With that Greg turned the screen to face Magnus and Max.

 

They both looked at the screen that held Magnus's baby on it with big smiles on both their faces.

 

Tears of joy fell down Magnus face as he sees his and Alec's baby on the screen for the second time.

 

Few seconds later Magnus is cleaned up shirt pulled down pants pulled up. The checkup finished and Greg getting ready to leave Magnus and Max.

 

“ _ **Thanks, for doing this Greg...please don't tell anyone you saw us for your, Max and mine safety please.” said Magnus seriously as he looked the other warlock in the eyes hoping that he'd keep this meeting up a secret.**_

 

“ _Don't worry Magnus...i will keep this between us three well four... but please take it easy and take care of you and your unborn child.” said Greg seriously looking the older warlock in the eyes as he hoped that Magnus will do just that._

 

Magnus nodded his head agreeing to take care of himself and his baby.

 

“ _I'll send you the ultrasound photos when I get them printed okay.” said Greg giving Magnus and Max a smile before waving goodbye to them and leaving through a portal he opened and closed behind him before Magnus or Max could say anything else._

 

Magnus put his wards up as strong as he can when Greg Dean left them.

 

They both starred at the spot Greg just left through.

 

Magnus hands cupping his expanding belly were his little Lightwood rest growing just like it should. He's so happy that his and Alexander's baby is doing just fine.

 

With that Magnus and Max go about there day as they've been doing for the last few weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading guys finally typed and uploaded. More to come soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.. 
> 
> A/N: hey everyone I want to wish you all a happy Christmas Eve an a happy Christmas..  
> here's chapter 15 guys...

_ Unexpected Gift _

 

_chapter 15_

 

_**July 18,2014** _

 

_ New York Institute {4:35am} _

 

_ Alec's office _

 

Alec's setting behind his desk looking over reports that might involve Valentine or anyone related to the any circle member.

 

_Few seconds later...._

 

Alec sighed as he put down a report he was reading having found nothing to help with where Valentine or his fellow circle members are.

 

He rubbed his hands down his face frustrated about finding nothing Valentine or his little followers.

 

Alec's thoughts wondered away from Valentine and on to Magnus and Max where ever they are right now.

 

He and everyone else is at a loss as to how to find them because Magnus has put a block on the tracking himself and Max from both the circle, Valentine and anyone else trying to find them.

 

It frustrates him that he can't find them and bring them back to the Institute to protect them. Along with seeing Magnus and their baby. Yes Alec is now calling Magnus's unborn baby his because no matter who's it is he loves it and will help raise it with Magnus...who he is starting to fall for.

 

He will love the baby as his own until the day he dies. Even though he is now very sure that it is his baby Magnus is carrying safe inside his womb.

 

Alec hates that its been two weeks since he saw Magnus face to face. He misses his little brother Max and he also misses Magnus and their unborn child.

 

_Few seconds later_

 

Alec thinks about the baby stuff he has bought and collected for Magnus and his baby that's sitting in his room. That he has to set up and get ready for when they find Magnus and Max.

 

He thinks about the Onesie he picked up yesterday that says my mama is unique. He got it because its true about Magnus in Alec's eyes.

 

Alec is pulled out of his thoughts by a fire message appearing on his report filled desk.

 

Alec sighed before he picked up the fire message wondering who its from.

 

He looked to the message and saw that its from someone named Tessa Grey who ever she is..... the message said that she was coming to see him in a few seconds.

 

Alec sighed putting the message down and began to straighten his his desk up some for the arrival of this Tessa women.

 

While he's doing that he remembers Catarina Loss who's take over as the High Warlock of Brooklyn while Magnus is away... say something about a Tessa that's her and Magnus old friend and fellow warlock but not a lot about her.

 

Alec looked to his office door when he heard someone knocking on it.

 

“ _ **Come in please.” said Alec voice wavering slightly before going back to normal.**_

 

Alec watched his door open and a dark haired women about 5'3 come in closing the door behind her.

 

“ _ **Your... Tessa Grey right?”asked Alec standing up when Tessa walked in to his office.**_

 

Alec watched as the women nodded and then he waved her over to the chairs setting in front of his desk.

 

Alec watched as Tessa came over and set down on one of the chairs in front of his desk that are for visitors here to talk to him.

 

“ _ **What can I do for you Miss Grey?” asked Alec seriously as he looked in to Tessa's eyes.**_

 

He watched the warlock before him move her fingers and hands nervously before she spoke.

 

“ _I'm here because I've been told that you are looking for your younger brother Max and Magnus. I can also guess that you are worried about them both and hoping to find them soon.”said Tessa Grey as she looked in to the eyes of the nineteen year old before her._

 

Tessa watched as the young man before her face turn from unreadable to worried to surprise at what she said to him. Then she watched as it turned back to almost unreadable.

 

“ _ **You've seen Magnus and Max..... where are they..... how are they doing.... how are Mags and the baby??” asked Alec words rushing out of his mouth as soon as the thoughts came to him.**_

 

Tessa smiled as she watched and listened to the words rushing out of his mouth so fast that she almost didn't hear all of them but she did. She also saw his eyes turn hopeful as she asked her questions with a slight smile on his face.

 

“ _To, answer your questions... Magnus and Max came to visit me at my home in Japan two weeks ago..after they saw you at on of Ragor's apartments. They were fine the last I saw them Alec. To also answer your question Magnus and our baby is fine as for two weeks ago. I also have know idea where they are now...they left my apartment the day after they came.” said Tessa Grey crossing her arms across her chest as she spoke to Alec._

 

Tessa watched as Alec took in everything she just said to him seconds ago.

 

A few seconds pass before ether one of them say anything to the other setting across from them.

 

“ _ **That's helpful to me thanks... I'm thankful that you decided to come here and tell me everything that you have... it means a lot to me. Thanks also for taking care of my brother, Magnus and our baby.” said Alec with thankfulness to the warlock before him.**_

 

“ _Your, welcome Alec....Magnus is a dear friend of mine and my late husbands... and Max is a sweet and caring young boy... I enjoyed his company.” said Tessa smiling at the strong leader before her meaning everything she says._

 

They just look at each other for a few minutes in silence each lost in there own thoughts.

 

They both thought about what more they wanted to say or ask each other during Tessa's visit.

 

Tessa watched as Alec rubbed his runed neck and sighed before relaxing some from the hard straight by the book soldier the clave makes Shadowhunters.

 

“ _ **Do you think that I will get to see Max and Magnus before Magnus goes in to labor?” asked Alec tiredly as he looked into Tessa's eyes as he spoke.**_

 

Tessa sighed not having any idea if Alec would or wouldn't get to see them before his and Magnus's baby comes into this world.

 

“ _I'm.....sorry.....Alec, I have no idea if you will or wont so sorry.” said Tessa giving Alec a small smile that is strained._

 

Alec nodded his head having thought the same thing as Tessa but hoping that he dose get to be their for the birth of his child.

 

“ _Well, as much as I'm having fun talking to you Alec.... I have clients to meet today. I'm sure we will see each other again in the near future.” said Tessa standing up from her chair in front of Alec's desk as she and Alec looked at each other._

 

Alec stood up and walked around his desk to stand next to the older women.

 

“ _ **Thanks again for everything you told me and I'm sure we will see each other very soon Miss Grey.” said Alec looking down to the shorter women before him and holding his hand out for her to shake it.**_

 

Tessa took the hand being held out for her and shook it then left it go as she turned and walked to the door of Alec's office.

 

Alec watched as the warlock left his office leaving him alone to this thoughts and reports again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading this chapter more to come soon promise.


	16. months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Maryse talk......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I just want to thank everyone for the lovely comments on this story means so much to me... but I deleted an unnecessary comment..... if you don't like this story you don't have to finish reading it or leave an comment saying that someone cant write its not nice and can really hurt someones views of themselves and their writing... lucky that I'm not like that... I hope that you all keep reading this story and commenting when you like to love you all. Sorry it took so long to update had a little trouble writing this chapter but I think I have gotten past that trouble more to come very soon.. working on the next chapter now.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare..** _

 

 

_ Unexpected Gift _

 

_chapter 16 – months later_

 

_**September 25,2014** _

 

New York Institute

 

_ Alec's bedroom {9:45am} _

 

Alec looked around his room at the fresh light blue paint that he just finished using on the walls.

 

He picked this color because he hopes with all he is that his and Magnus firstborn is a little baby boy with his dark hair and Magnus's skin and hopefully his beautiful golden cat eyes. Although if its a baby girl he will still love her with all his heart just like he would if the baby is a boy.

 

Alec looked to his full sized bed where he put some of the stuff he bought his and Magnus's unborn baby set on the bed in a circle in the middle of the bed.

 

He knows at some point someone will come and check up on him because he never takes a day off especially since Max and Magnus disappeared into hiding somewhere safe.

 

Alec sighed before moving on to a box that was in front of his bed that holds his and Magnus's unborn child's crib.

* * *

 

 

_Few seconds later....._

 

Alec set on the floor with pieces of the crib getting ready to put it together for the first time ever.

 

He looked at the directions for the crib and sighed this is going to be harder then he thought....

* * *

 

 

_10 mins later (9:58am)_

 

Alec had finally gotten the crib put together with the mattress and the clean sheets... he had also put a bunny he used to sleep with when he was young for his unborn child.

* * *

 

 

_Few seconds later..._

 

Alec had put the crib away in the corner of the room farthest away from the bedroom door..

 

He was know working on the changing table that will be going next to the white one of a kind crib he had designed specifically for his and Magnus's firstborn child along with the matching changing table..

 

Alec is so lost in putting together the changing table that he doesn't realize that he isn't alone in his room anymore.

* * *

 

 

_Few seconds later...(10 am)_

 

Maryse Lightwood stood just inside her oldest sons room watching as he struggled to put together what she guesses is the changing table to go along with the beautiful white wooden crib with some runes on it and some words that are in a language she doesn't know.

 

Few seconds of watching Alec he realizes that he's not alone in his room like he thought when someone sneezes.

 

Alec jumps a little and turns to look at his doorway and see his mother Maryse Lightwood standing just inside his room watching him with a smile on her face that he is just getting used to seeing on her after her divorce from his father a month ago.

 

He likes how his mother no longer expects her children to be perfect little soldiers for the clave and not make mistakes. He also like that she know shows her emotions more than she used to and that she is slow making amends with the downworlders that he's friends with and works with a lot as head of the Institute.

 

Alec knows that Luke is one of the big reasons that she is making strides to become a better person. He's glad that his mom has found someone to spend her life with that treats her right and thinks that she is his world and will never hurt her the way his father did by cheating on her. He knows that he has a half sister somewhere in Idris that lives with his father and his mistress turned girlfriend that none of them have meet yet. He also knows that the kid is 12 years old and that's two years older then his youngest brother Max.

 

“ _Looks beautiful in here Alec... need some help with putting the changing table together?” asked Maryse Lightwood happily with a smile on her face that reflected the happiness she feels at the moment._

 

Alec and Maryse just look at each other for a few seconds before anyone says anything else.

 

Alec looks at his mother in surprise that she is offering to help put together the changing table for his and Magnus's unborn baby. He knows that she's changed a lot in the last few months since divorcing his father but she still surprises him sometimes.

 

“ _ **Sure... I'm having trouble with the directions on this one...”said Alec giving his mother a smile just for her to see.**_

 

Alec watched and waited for his mother to come over to him and set next to him on the floor to help him put the changing table together.

 

Alec watched as his mother set on the floor next to him and took the directions form him to read and look at the photos to.

* * *

 

 

_Few mins later (10:03 am)_

 

Alec and Maryse are making progress with the changing table that Alec bought for his unborn child.

 

They have been making some small talk while they are working on the changing table.

 

“ _Alec, honey I just want you to know that I'm going to love my grandchild with everything I can when its born... I don't care that it has two fathers instead of a mother and a father its still my first grandchild.” said Maryse Lightwood seriously with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she looks at her oldest child._

 

They both looked at each other seeing the tears in there eyes along with happy smiles on there faces.

 

“ _ **Thanks, mom that means the world to me...” said Alec blinking back tears as he reaches out and pulls his mother into a big hug.**_

 

Maryse sighs happily as she returns the hug her adult son is giving her.... happy that she can hug her son anytime she wants now that they are on better terms with each other.

 

They hug for a few second giving themselves time to gather themselves before talking more and finishing the changing table.

 

“ _I also want you to know that I am okay with you being gay Alec. Sorry that it took me sometime to get used to you being gay, but all that matters now is your happiness even if that's with Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn.” said Maryse truthfully to her oldest child with a truly happy look on her face as she pulled away from the hug looking into Alec's eyes._

 

“ _ **Thank, you mom that means a lot to me.. Now all I have to do is find Valentine and his crew put them away so Max and Magnus can come home. When they do I have every attention of talking to Magnus and hopefully work everything out between us before our baby gets here.” said Alec seriously as he moved over a little and looked back at what they have done so far of the changing table before them on the floor.**_

 

Maryse nodded her head in understanding even though her son could not see her nodding her head in understanding.

 

“ _Hey, I forgot to ask Isabelle how far along is Magnus now?” asked Maryse as she helped put together the changing table with her son._

 

Alec stopped what he was doing and looked at his mother to see her looking at him waiting for an answer she really wanted to know.

 

“ _ **He's 25 weeks right now... mom. I just wish I could see how big he's gotten and get him what ever it is he wants or give him a good old foot rub to help his swollen feet.” said Alec sadly as he rubbed his hands down his face before looking at his mother again.**_

 

Maryse reached out with her left hand and put her hand on top of one of Alec's hands giving it a squeeze before specking.

 

“ _Magnus, is in his second trimester..wont be long before the baby arrives. Alec, don't worry I'm positive that you will get your chance to see Magnus's bump and get the chance to spoil him rotten with what ever he wants.” said Maryse seriously giving Alec's hand on more squeeze before letting it go._

 

Alec smiled weakly at his mother before nodding his head in agreement with her.

 

They both dropped talking and got back to putting the changing table together in silence.

* * *

 

 

_15 mins later (10:18am)_

 

they finally finished putting the changing table together and put it next to the crib in Alec newly updated room.

 

_**“Thanks, for the help mom and for the talks we had its really helped me so thanks.”said Alec seriously giving his mother a big smile happy for her help with the room and his nervous.** _

 

“ _Your... welcome son and anytime you need something or need to talk about anything you can come to me. We will talk it out together.. I'm happy to help.. just because I don't say it enough I want you to know that I love you son.” said Maryse truthfully to her grown son with a smile on her face._

 

Alec turned and nodded his head in understanding to what she just said.

* * *

 

 

_Few seconds later_

 

Alec moved away from the crib and changing table and over to stand beside his mother near his bedroom door.

 

“ _ **Hey, mom how about we go get something to eat for breakfast...I'm starving.” said Alec looking down into his mothers face as he spoke.**_

 

Maryse looked up at her oldest child and nodded her head yes to getting something to eat.

 

With that hey turned Alec's bedroom light off and closing the door behind them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading this chapter more to come soon promise guys..


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the mortal instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare..
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter hope you all like it. Thanks for the comments and kudos guys love you all. Sorry that it is a short chapter but I thought that you all would want it anyway. More to come guys I promise.. I'm also stating another story about my favorite couple guys,but its little different then this one. I have know idea when it will go up, but chapters on this story may come slower them before sorry guys hope that you still stick with me love you all.

 

_ Unexpected Gift _

 

_chapter 17_

 

_**September 26,2014** _

 

_ **Unknown home,** Paris France (8:30am) _

 

Magnus Bane set on the floor in the bathroom across from his bedroom hugging the toilet ready for when the urge to throw up comes back...god he hates this morning sickness already. He thinks they should call it all day sickness because it happens through out the day not just in the morning like the name says.

 

He knows he's one of the lucky ones who got more then 20 weeks into there pregnancy before the morning sickness started. He cant believe that he's 25 weeks and one day pregnant with the love of his life's baby. He wishes that Alexander was here with him to comfort him and to feel their baby kick the hell out of his belly witch the baby started doing when he was 21 weeks pregnant.

 

Magnus thought that they might get to go back home two weeks ago but them Valentine found them and he had to kill 5 circle members out in the wood of Michigan where no one will find them.

 

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts when he felt more of last nights dinner making its way back up as he throw it up into the toilet again.

 

Magnus heard the bathroom door open and new that it was Max checking up on him like he's been doing since they went on the run from the circle and valentine. He also knows that Max probably has that camera on and pointed at him to film every moment of the pregnancy that he can so Alexander and everyone can look back on his pregnancy when ever they like,

 

“ _Are, you doing okay Uncle?” asked Max worried as he came closer to Magnus as he filmed Magnus getting sick so his ass of a big brother Alec can see what he did to this nice caring High Warlock of Brooklyn who he now knows loves his brother more then all of Brooklyn put together._

 

Magnus kept throwing up for a few seconds before he spoke with out looking back at Max.

 

“ _ **Just, nauseous Max dear... don't worry I'll be fine in a few minuets little Shadowhunter.” said Magnus weakly as he put his head back on the toilet after the last bit of throw up came up.**_

 

Max nodded his head okay even though he new that Magnus couldn't see it and stopped the recording and shut of the camera for now.

 

“ _I'm going to go get dressed for the day Uncle.... when I get done I'll come back and do what ever you need okay.” said Max seriously to the pregnant warlock on the floor by the toilet who now means a very lot to him know that he's gotten to know Magnus Bane._

 

Max watched as Magnus slowly and gently nodded his head okay before putting it back on the toilet lid.

 

With that Max left the bathroom leaving Magnus's alone with nothing but his thoughts and his kicking unborn child.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Seconds later_

 

Magnus wounder what his love Alexander is up to right know and if he's moved on from what they had and into a new man already who's nothing like Magnus.

 

Magnus pulled himself away from thoughts like that and to being glad that Max found that camera not long after his 15 week check up and has been recording almost every moment of Magnus's pregnancy that he can soon he will have something to look back on when his child leaves home to live on there own.

 

Magnus moved his thoughts away from that and onto hoping that they can get rid of Valentine and his Circle so he and Max can go home finally. He misses his friends including Isabelle. Clary, baby vampire Simon and even his Alexander's blonde best friend Jace.

 

Magnus thoughts move onto how big his is now for 25 weeks along. He looks like he swallowed a basket ball and half of another one with how swollen his belly is at the moment. He really hopes he doesn't get to much bigger or he will be waddling even more then he is know and his feet might just fall of with how swollen the become at different time of the day.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Seconds later_

 

Magnus got lost in his thoughts as he finally stopped getting sick for the time being.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading this short chapter guys more to come... love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> i already have more then 5 chapters done and ready to post.


End file.
